Deux cœurs court-circuités - Saison 1 : Quand Harry rencontre Tony
by Fanteasymma
Summary: Alors qu'il donne une conférence au M.I.T, Tony Stark remarque un étrange jeune homme parmi les étudiants. Harry Potter a enfin la chance de convaincre le playboy milliardaire et concepteur d'armes de devenir son sujet d'étude. Pairing Harry/Tony.
1. Chapter 1

_La saga Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

 _Iron Man appartient à Stan Lee, et l'adaptation cinématographique à Marvel._

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

 _Mars 2006_

Ce n'était pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière que Tony Stark se prêtait à ce petit jeu. Profitant d'un instant de silence, il s'avança sur scène. Il portait un superbe costume anthracite sur une chemise rouge, une cravate rayée d'or et de gris soigneusement nouée autour de son cou. Il se positionna derrière le pupitre, retirant ses lunettes aux verres teintés. L'amphithéâtre était bondé comme à chacune de ses conférences. Les places assises devaient être occupées depuis au moins une heure et les gens s'entassaient maintenant dans les allées, impatients. Ils étaient vraiment nombreux, trop nombreux pour appartenir aux seuls départements de l'école d'ingénierie de la noble Institut de Technologie du Massachusetts. Des étudiants d'autres départements s'étaient glissés dans les rangs. Il y avait sûrement de futurs architectes dans la masse, des artistes aussi peut-être. Ses apparitions attiraient les foules, et le M.I.T. invitait volontiers les étudiants à diversifier leurs cours.

\- Bonsoir, tout le monde. Je suis Tony Stark !

Évidemment, sa petite introduction fut suivie d'une salve d'applaudissements. Pour beaucoup de ces jeunes, il était un modèle. Entré au M.I.T à 15 ans, il en était sorti major de sa promotion, diplômé avec les honneurs à 17 ans seulement.

\- Je sais ! dit-il, envoyant un clin d'œil à la jolie blonde au premier rang. Inutile de perdre du temps, vous serez gentils ! Je pense surtout à moi, bien sûr ! Vous êtes des étudiants, vous n'avez que ça, du temps à perdre ! Et c'est très bien, ajouta-t-il en entendant quelques coups de sifflet, profitez-en tant que vous le pouvez. On n'a pas tous les jours 20 ans… ou ma vie. Donc ! Je suis ici pour vous parler de…

L'inventeur de génie marqua un temps d'arrêt, réfléchissant sérieusement, avant de se tourner vers son assistante, une belle rousse à l'allure très professionnelle. Il haussa les épaules, un air indécis sur le visage.

\- Les circuits intégrés, souffla-t-elle, un petit sourire crispé au coin des lèvres.

\- Les circuits intégrés ! reprit Tony, hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Bien sûr !

Certains étudiants gloussèrent, dont la ravissante blonde au premier rang. D'un large geste du bras, Tony présenta sa collaboratrice :

\- Chers étudiants du M.I.T, mon assistante, Pepper Potts !

Quelques applaudissements discrets se firent entendre. Tony soupira en dodelinant de la tête.

\- Non, je suis sérieux, je ne saurais pas nouer mes lacets sans elle, mettez-y plus d'énergie !

Finalement, les applaudissements redoublèrent. Satisfait cette fois, Tony pianota énergiquement sur son ordinateur. Des graphiques et courbes, des formules mathématiques et autres plans en 3D apparurent autour de lui.

\- Ça suffit ! On l'aura compris, je suis un très mauvais patron. Et un très mauvais conférencier. Bien qu'à mon avis, vous ayez déjà de la chance que je sois sobre pour cette conférence ! D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas sûr que cela rende mon énoncé plus clair. Tant pis pour vous, vous êtes à moi maintenant…

Sans plus de cérémonie, il commença à parler de sa théorie et de son utilisation pratique des circuits intégrés dans la robotique.

*.*.*

Cela faisait près de 45 minutes qu'il discourait. Tony regarda discrètement sa montre, il avait promis une intervention d'une heure au doyen. Mais il avait tellement hâte d'en finir. Il voulait plus que tout rentrer chez lui, à Malibu, pour se replonger dans son dernier projet d'armement.

Soudain, alors qu'il projetait des vues explosées de différents prototypes robotiques, le regard de Tony se posa sur un groupe de jeunes gens. Ils écoutaient avec un enthousiasme évident, se donnant des coups de coude en échangeant de grands sourires. Ils étaient là pour le show et ils en prenaient visiblement plein les yeux, ravis. Ils ressemblaient à tous les autres étudiants présents dans l'amphithéâtre et pourtant... l'un d'entre eux dénotait.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir intense. Plus petit que ses camarades, il se tenait devant. Un bloc-notes à spirales en appui sur son avant-bras gauche, il griffonnait avec frénésie. Il ne semblait pas à sa place, très loin de l'euphorie collective. Comme parcouru d'un frisson, le garçon redressa la tête. Peut-être avait-il senti le regard de Tony sur lui ? Peut-être avait-il simplement fini de prendre des notes ? Qu'importait la raison, Tony pouvait enfin distinguer son visage. Deux yeux d'un vert incroyable, presque surnaturel, rencontrèrent les siens. Troublé, il buta sur ses mots, ce qui n'échappa pas à son auditoire. Prenant le parti d'en rire, le playboy milliardaire attrapa la bouteille à sa droite et avala une gorgée d'eau avant de reprendre la conférence. Le jeune homme le regardait franchement à présent. Il paraissait… étonné. Avec un sourire un rien moqueur, il replongea le nez dans son calepin, noircissant des pages et des pages.

La conférence s'acheva enfin et les étudiants se dispersèrent par petits groupes dans un joyeux brouhaha. Le génie de la robotique avait légèrement dépassé le temps qui lui était imparti, mais aucun membre du corps enseignant ne le lui reprocha. Au contraire, le directeur de l'école d'ingénierie le congratula, agréablement surpris. Tony, lui, n'en revenait pas. Il s'était senti habité par le besoin de parler, parler sans cesse, tentant vainement d'exorciser le souvenir de magnifiques yeux verts. Même la jolie blonde du premier rang n'était pas parvenue à le distraire.

\- Allez chercher la voiture, Hogan ! souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son chauffeur.

Il subissait le babillage des enseignants du M.I.T depuis trop longtemps. Il avait été plus que patient, répondant aux questions des uns et des autres. Mais à présent, les allées de l'amphithéâtre étaient vides. Il était temps de se carapater.

\- Oui, oui, ces jeunes me semblent très prometteurs, répondit-il distraitement à un professeur qui lui récitait la liste de ses étudiants émérites. C'était vraiment sympa, ajouta-t-il en donnant une claque dans le dos de l'homme. On se revoit en juin pour la remise des diplômes.

Il descendit précipitamment de l'estrade. Derrière lui, Pepper tentait d'excuser son manque de considération, prétextant un planning extrêmement chargé à respecter. Il n'était que 20h. Il pouvait bien s'accorder un moment de liberté avant de se rendre à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion qui le ramènerait à Malibu. Il poussa la porte de l'amphithéâtre… pour se retrouver cerné. Une cohorte d'étudiants l'attendaient dans l'espoir d'avoir son autographe, de lui serrer la main aussi. Ils voulaient l'aduler ? Soit ! Qui était-il pour refuser pareille ovation ? La belle blonde se colla à lui pendant que son amie prenait une photo d'eux deux avec son téléphone. Il était quasiment sûr de trouver plus tard son numéro sur le papier qu'elle venait de glisser dans la poche de son pantalon. Quelques téméraires tentèrent bien de lui refourguer des idées, de nouveaux designs très originaux d'après eux. Fort heureusement, il savait éconduire les personnes envahissantes. Il n'était pas le P.D.G de Stark Industries que pour son physique avantageux et son génie intellectuel.

Tony quitta enfin le bâtiment. Il faisait nuit, mais des réverbères éclairaient le campus. Sans attendre Pepper, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie. Il stoppa net lorsqu'il remarqua un groupe de jeunes dans les jardins devant le Grand dôme. Composée de 3 garçons et 2 filles, la bande semblait se saluer avant de se séparer. Il était là ! L'étudiant aux yeux verts ! Ils s'embrassèrent tous les cinq. Les jeunes femmes agitèrent la main en s'éloignant, tandis que les deux amis masculins du gamin le serraient brièvement dans leurs bras avant de l'abandonner là, prenant la direction opposée à celle de leurs pendants féminins.

Le jeune homme n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, lui tournant le dos. Une légère brise vint jouer dans ses cheveux. Ils partaient déjà assez dans tous les sens de l'avis de Tony. D'une main, le garçon essaya de remettre de l'ordre sur le sommet de son crâne, mais laissa finalement tomber devant l'ampleur du désastre. Il se retourna, sursautant légèrement en voyant le playboy milliardaire si proche. Il portait des lunettes rondes à monture noire, mais elles ne diminuaient en rien l'effet envoûtant de ses yeux. Décidant de mettre un nom sur ce visage, Tony s'avança, faussement décontracté.

\- Bonsoir, lança-t-il en souriant.

Le jeune homme inclina aussitôt la tête dans un salut silencieux. Ce n'était pas la réaction que Tony attendait. D'ordinaire, il suscitait la curiosité, il déchaînait les passions. Les gens lui parlaient, pour le complimenter, pour l'insulter aussi parfois – _d'accord_ _!_ – souvent, en fait. Mais, on restait rarement muet devant lui. Alors que le garçon réajustait la lanière de son sac à dos, il remarqua un étrange bijou en pâte polymère accroché à la fermeture éclair. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un rapace, mais avec des pattes d'équidé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'ornement.

\- Un hippogriffe, répondit le garçon avec un fort accent.

\- Doux Jésus ! Un Anglais !

Le jeune homme battit des paupières, perplexes.

\- C'est un problème ? Vous n'aimez pas les Anglais ? demanda-t-il, amusé malgré lui.

\- Si je n'aime pas les… Sache que les anglais comptent parmi mes clients les plus difficiles. Votre reine a d'excellents conseillers qui m'extorquent une quantité impressionnante d'armes à chaque fois. Ils ont le don étrange de faire baisser le montant de la facture au moment de régler. Et de manière conséquente, en plus.

Le garçon rit doucement. Cela faisait pétiller ses incroyables yeux verts. _Il est vraiment petit_ , songea Tony, _et svelte avec ça_. Il était mignon par contre et semblait d'un naturel abordable, quoique réservé. Mais ce dernier point était peut-être propre aux Anglais.

\- C'est embêtant, en effet, acquiesça le gamin, compatissant.

\- Un hippogriffe, hein ? C'est une espèce d'animal fantastique ?

\- C'est ça. (Il attrapa le bijou qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.) Une amie l'a fait pour moi. Un cadeau de départ. (Il sourit avec nostalgie.) C'est toujours mieux qu'un radis rose. (Devant l'air confus de Tony, il pouffa.) C'est Buck, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Tony décida de parer au plus simple.

\- La conférence t'a plu ?

\- C'était… intéressant, répondit-il, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Tony fronça les sourcils, essayant de percer l'énigme qu'était ce garçon.

\- Tu n'es pas ingénieur, ni mathématicien… ni scientifique. Tu n'étais pas non plus dans cet amphithéâtre pour m'entendre parler de circuits intégrés. Je peux me tromper, mais…

\- Non, c'est vrai. Ce sont mes amis qui tenaient absolument à assister à votre conférence. Je crois qu'ils voulaient avant tout vous voir. Vous ! Notre célébrité, ici, au M.I.T ! Ils m'ont convaincu de les accompagner. (Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sur la défensive.) En fait, je suis un autre genre de scientifique, reprit-il. Du département des sciences humaines. J'étudie les hommes, pas les machines. Mais c'était vraiment intéressant, M. Stark. De vous regarder évoluer sur l'estrade, surtout.

\- C'était donc ça, toutes ces notes que tu prenais ! Tu me passais au crible ?!

\- Vous avez remarquez, dit-il dans un souffle, fourrageant dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné ou feignant de l'être.

Tony retint son souffle. Il allait dire une bêtise, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Oui, je t'ai remarqué. Et tu en es tout à fait conscient.

Le gamin sourit encore, une lueur moqueuse aux fonds des yeux.

\- Enchanté, M. Stark. Je suis Harry Potter.

– A suivre –


	2. Chapter 2

_La saga Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

 _Iron Man appartient à Stan Lee, et l'adaptation cinématographique à Marvel._

Je suis très heureuse de constater que vous êtes déjà si nombreux à suivre ce crossover. C'est ma toute première fanfiction et j'avoue que j'angoisse déjà un peu à l'idée de décevoir vos attentes. A ce stade de l'histoire, j'espère juste continuer à vous surprendre.

Un grand merci pour les reviews. Vos avis m'encouragent à poursuivre mes efforts. Et soyons honnête, ils gonflent mon moral à bloc et flattent mon ego d'auteure en herbe. ^_^ N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire, même négatif !

Sinon, concernant mon rythme de publication, je pensais à un chapitre hebdomadaire. Le vendredi, probablement en début de soirée. Cela vous semble raisonnable ?

Allez ! Sans plus attendre... le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Harry se tenait à deux pas de l'homme, la main tendue. Ce dernier daigna finalement la serrer – après une longue minute passée à se dévisager. Il avait lu de nombreux articles consacrés à Tony Stark. La plupart provenait de revues scientifiques qui vantaient son intellect supérieur. Et il y avait la presse à scandales qui aimait se focaliser sur sa vie sexuelle particulièrement active. Mais plus que quiconque, Le Survivant savait que les journalistes pouvaient parfois se montrer… d'une imagination fertile, quand ils ne cherchaient pas simplement à détruire une réputation. Il gardait encore rancune à Rita Skeeter pour ça. Pourtant, l'homme en face de lui semblait correspondre en tous points à ses lectures : un génie orgueilleux et condescendant, un playboy avec beaucoup trop argent. Et en même temps, il y avait plus.

\- Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, M. Stark.

\- Enfin ?

\- J'ai vous ai envoyé de nombreuses demandes au cours des dernières semaines. Je les ai adressées à votre bureau au siège de Stark Industries à Los Angeles, mais je suppose qu'elles ne sont jamais arrivées jusqu'à vous… Ou peut-être les avez-vous jetées sans même les lire ?

\- De quel genre de demandes, parlons-nous ?

\- D'entretien. J'adorerais vous interviewer, M. Stark.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête, jouant de son innocence. Son petit gabarit induisait souvent les gens en erreur. Ils le prenaient en pitié, se montrant excessivement gentils. Craignaient-ils qu'il prenne peur et détale comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture ? Cela changeait de son enfance malheureuse chez les Dursley !

Le crissement de petits cailloux sous des chaussures tirèrent le jeune homme de ses pensées. Un peu plus haut sur le sentier, l'assistante de Tony Stark se hâtait de les rejoindre. Elle marchait à grandes foulées malgré ses talons d'une hauteur impressionnante et ses bras encombrés d'une pile de dossiers. Elle semblait très agacée. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au milliardaire – n'allait-il pas venir en aide à la jeune femme ? – mais celui-ci ne regardait que lui.

\- Vous êtes parti si vite, commença Pepper, quelques mèches de cheveux indisciplinées devant les yeux. Cet enseignant que vous avez snobé m'a retenu tant qu'il a pu. Il tenait absolument à me donner les rapports de recherche de tous les étudiants de son cours. Il voulait votre avis sur chacun d'eux. Puis, le doyen est arrivé. Il voulait voir avec moi si je ne pouvais pas vous libérer du temps pour de nouvelles interventions. (S'apercevant qu'elle ne suscitait aucune réaction, elle se tourna vers Harry.) Bonsoir. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Harry Potter, Mlle Potts. Voulez-vous que je vous débarrasse de quelques dossiers ? Vous semblez en difficultés.

Il se porta obligeamment à sa rencontre et, malgré l'absence de réponse, lui ôta la paperasse des bras.

\- Harry Potter ? N'êtes-vous pas de la faculté des sciences humaines, des arts et des sciences sociales ?

\- C'est bien moi, répondit-il, souriant largement.

\- Nous avons reçu plusieurs courriers... Cela concernait votre mémoire, je crois. De faire de M. Stark un sujet d'étude pour votre projet de recherche.

Il hésita une seconde. La présentation laissait à désirer.

\- Tout à fait. (A quoi bon mentir ! Il n'avait plus que ça en tête. Depuis des mois. Depuis qu'il avait soumis ses intentions à son directeur de recherche et finalement, obtenu son aval.) Je sais, reprit-il à l'attention de Stark. Dis comme ça, ce n'est pas très engageant, mais c'est un projet on ne peut plus sérieux.

L'homme avait l'air incertain, un peu méfiant aussi peut-être. Et il le regardait toujours avec cette étrange fascination. Au moins, il n'était pas hostile, se rassura Harry.

\- Veux-tu dîner avec moi ?

\- Pardon ? s'étonnèrent Harry et Pepper dans un bel ensemble.

Stark sourit. Il semblait très fier de lui pour une raison qui échappait au jeune homme. Était-ce de les avoir surpris lui et son assistante ?

\- Je meurs de faim et tu pourras tout aussi bien m'expliquer ton ambitieux projet autour d'un bon repas... ou d'un verre. Je mange souvent dans un verre. Bref, je veux tout entendre dans les moindres détails.

\- C'est-à-dire… j'ai un cours plus tard dans la soirée.

\- Tiens, tiens ! Je te croyais plus courageux. Tu prétends vouloir faire de Tony Stark, l'idole du M.I.T, un rat de laboratoire, mais tu n'es pas prêt à sacrifier une heure de classe quand l'occasion se présente. Je ne laisse pas à tout le monde l'opportunité de me convaincre, gamin. (Devant l'air buté d'Harry, le playboy soupira, résigné.) Mon chauffeur te raccompagnera en temps et en heure.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir.

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment quiconque aurait-il pu prévoir un tel revirement de situation ? Alors qu'il harcelait le standard de Stark Industries depuis des semaines, le marchand d'armes en personne donnait une conférence sur le campus. Les événements s'étaient merveilleusement bien goupillés : ses amis qui insistaient pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble à l'amphithéâtre et sa rencontre fortuite avec Tony Stark dans les jardins. Il avait bien pensé attendre l'homme à la fin de la conférence. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré procéder autrement, rencontrer son potentiel sujet d'étude dans un cadre plus… professionnel, mais il désespérait tellement d'obtenir un jour une réponse. Oui, il avait sérieusement songé se joindre à la horde de fans. Mais, il avait finalement suivi ses amis. Et par Merlin, grand bien lui avait pris, car Stark était là ! Devant lui ! Engageant la conversation, l'invitant même à dîner pour parler de son projet. Certes, l'entrée en matière avait été maladroite, mais s'il jouait correctement son prochain coup, il pouvait encore espérer aboutir à un accord.

L'assistante de Stark, Pepper Potts, ne semblait pas non plus en croire ses yeux. Son patron ne devait pas souvent – pour ne pas dire jamais – lancer des invitations à dîner sur un coup de tête. Ou alors à des personnes aux courbes plus rondes et aux atouts plus… attrayants. Harry n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait la réputation de séducteur de Stark et si ça ne suffisait pas, les regards échangés avec une étudiante, une jolie blonde au premier rang lors de la conférence, étaient assez révélateurs. Mais peu importait le comment du pourquoi pour Harry. Et tant pis si l'incrédulité affichée sur le visage de Pepper était en quelque sorte blessante. Il avait une chance. Il ne l'a gâcherait pas.

Ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers une voiture flambant neuve d'un noir brillant. Un homme – le chauffeur de Stark – se tenait à côté. Il ouvrit la portière pour Potts. L'assistante récupéra les dossiers des bras de l'étudiant et monta devant. Stark invita Harry à s'installer et ils occupèrent chacun un côté de la banquette arrière.

\- L'Oleana*, Hogan ! annonça le milliardaire.

La circulation était bonne et les rues défilèrent à vive allure. La seule fausse note du point de vue d'Harry était le silence. Légèrement mal à l'aise, il se sentait observé à la loupe par trois paires d'yeux. Apparemment, Pepper n'était pas la seule à trouver cette situation étrange, car le chauffeur lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Tout à coup, Stark fronça les sourcils et avança la main vers son visage, écartant une mèche de cheveux noirs.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

Évidemment, l'homme avait fini par remarquer les fines lignes blanches sur son front.

\- Une vieille cicatrice. Je l'ai depuis l'âge d'un an. Il y a encore quelques années, elle était rose et enflée, à présent on ne l'a voit presque plus. Elle s'efface tout doucement.

\- Sa forme… Elle ressemble un peu à un éclair.

\- Je sais, s'amusa le jeune homme.

 _Après toutes ces années, autant en rire_ , pensa Harry. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, il avait été choqué de voir que sa cicatrice disparaissait. Petit à petit, elle s'estompait, comme n'importe quelle blessure ordinaire.

*.*.*

L'Oleana n'était rien de moins que le meilleur restaurant à l'Est de Cambridge. Et d'après la devanture, il servait des spécialités méditerranéennes. Harry examina rapidement sa tenue.

\- Euh M. Stark, je ne suis pas habillé pour ce genre d'endroit.

Ce dernier le détailla minutieusement. Il portait un jeans ordinaire, d'un bleu délavé, et un sweat-shirt à capuche du M.I.T par-dessus un T-shirt, souvenir d'un concert des Bizarr'Sisters auquel il avait assisté avec Ginny. Et c'était sans compter son sac à dos avec la breloque que Luna lui avait offert avant son départ pour les States. Harry se sentit légèrement rougir sous le regard du milliardaire. Il était vraiment trop insistant, surtout lorsqu'il s'attardait sur ses yeux.

\- Tu es très bien. Et puis, tu es mon invité, personne ne te fera la moindre réflexion.

A l'intérieur, il faisait chaud. Le restaurant n'était pas bondé, mais n'en était pas loin. Stark s'arrêta devant le pupitre de l'hôtesse d'accueil.

\- Une table pour deux, demanda-t-il en sortant un billet qu'il posa devant la femme.

Harry ne réussit pas à distinguer le Président sur le billet, mais il devait être plutôt important dans l'Histoire de ce pays étant donné la réaction de l'hôtesse. Le chauffeur et l'assistante de Stark les abandonnèrent là et se dirigèrent vers le bar.

\- M. Hogan et Mlle Potts ne se joignent pas à nous ?

\- Non. (Stark soupira en regardant l'homme et la femme s'éloigner.) Ils refusent à chaque fois. Ils veulent garder une distance professionnelle, je crois.

\- Vos propres elfes de maison…

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien, une bêtise.

Un commis les escorta jusqu'au fond du restaurant dans une pièce séparée de la salle principale par des rideaux noirs et qui ressemblait fort à un salon privé. Des fauteuils étaient disposés contre les murs lambrissés d'un bois exotique d'une couleur brique luisante. Il y avait également une cheminée en pierres apparentes dans laquelle ronflait un feu de bois. De grands miroirs étaient accrochés aux murs et renvoyaient en l'occurrence le regard éberlué du jeune sorcier. Stark s'assit confortablement, passant négligemment une jambe par-dessus l'autre.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Harry aurait tué pour une bièraubeurre.

\- Non, merci.

Stark, évidemment, supposa qu'il n'avait pas l'âge légal. Aussi, posa-t-il la question :

\- Quel âge as-tu, au fait ?

\- 25 ans. Je suis en première année, deuxième cycle**.

\- Tu es plus vieux que je ne croyais.

\- Oui, on me le dit souvent. Je pense que c'est à cause de ma taille, répondit-il en riant à moitié.

Le serveur apporta un verre de whisky avec de la glace pour Stark et ils passèrent commande. Harry réfléchit une seconde et décida finalement de jouer carte sur table. Enfin… autant que possible.

\- J'ai pris une sorte d'année sabbatique après le 11e grade***.

Comment expliquer à cet homme que lui et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient choisi – judicieusement – de ne pas retourner à Poudlard à la fin de la sixième année. Qu'avec Ron et Hermione, ils avaient battu la campagne anglaise pendant des mois à la recherche des Horcruxes, réceptacles de l'âme immonde du plus cruel des mages noirs, Lord Voldemort. Qu'ensemble, ils avaient vécu dans la clandestinité, pourchassés par les Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'ils n'étaient finalement rentrés au château que pour livrer la plus grande bataille de sorciers de ce siècle, versant autant de larmes qu'il y avait de pertes à déplorer.

\- Du coup, j'avais déjà 18 ans lorsque je suis retourné à l'école pour ma dernière année, poursuivit-il. J'ai aidé, en parallèle, à la reconstruction d'un château en Écosse. En tant que bénévole.

Après la guerre, tout avait changé. Ron s'était associé à George. Aujourd'hui, tous deux possédaient la boutique _Weasley,_ _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ à part égale. Avoir le plus jeune fils de la famille Weasley à ses côtés avait sans nul doute été d'un grand réconfort à George pour surmonter la mort de son jumeau. Harry sentait toujours son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il pensait à Fred. Après toutes ces années, la douleur était encore là. Comme pour ses parents, pour Sirius… Tant de morts !

Décidés à obtenir leurs ASPIC, Harry et Hermione avaient réintégrés Poudlard, alternant classes et travaux de rénovation. Il fallait dire que le château avait subi de sacrés dégâts.

\- Ensuite, j'ai obtenu un poste au sein du gouvernement britannique. J'ai suivi la formation obligatoire et commencé à travailler. Mais cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée que je me faisais du métier. C'était gratifiant, mais j'aspirerai à autre chose après…tout ça.

Comme promis lors de l'entretien d'orientation, le professeur McGonagall avait donné de son temps et de son énergie pour permettre à Harry d'obtenir les meilleures notes aux examens et ainsi devenir Auror. Hermione avait également rejoint le Ministère de la magie. Elle travaillait actuellement en tant que secrétaire au Département de la Justice magique. Le rôle qu'elle avait ironiquement usurpé lors de leur infiltration pour récupérer le médaillon volé par Dolorès Ombrage. La formation pour devenir Auror avait été aussi éprouvante qu'en témoignait la rumeur, mais le travail ne manquait pas avec tous ces sbires de Voldemort en fuite. Puis, Harry s'était… lassé. Il pensait constamment à Tonks, dernière engagée au Bureau des Aurors, jeune mariée, jeune maman, fauchée à l'aube de sa vie. A Maugrey aussi et à son œil de verre qui trônait aujourd'hui dans une belle boîte ouvragée visible de tous au Département de la Justice magique.

\- Alors, j'ai voyagé pendant un temps, tout en prenant des cours visant à me remettre à niveau. J'ai envoyé un dossier de candidature au M.I.T et j'ai été accepté. Je pense que les recommandations de mes professeurs ont beaucoup aidé.

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une longue chasse aux forces du Mal, il s'était résolu à changer… radicalement. Avec l'aide de ses amis, et de quelques professeurs, il avait repris les cours habituellement dispensés aux Moldus. Bien sûr, il avait fallu falsifier quelques documents et user à profusion du sortilège de _Confusion_ , mais il avait rapidement retrouvé ses marques. L'idée de quitter la Grande-Bretagne et de partir étudier aux États-Unis lui avait été soufflée par Luna. Harry se demanda brièvement où pouvait bien se trouver la jeune femme à l'heure actuelle. Sans doute sur la piste du Ronflak Cornu, quelque part sur la planète Terre.

\- Je suis entré à la faculté des sciences humaines à 21 ans. Et me voilà aujourd'hui, conclut-il.

Stark fit rouler le liquide ambré dans son verre. Il avait écouté le résumé de la vie d'Harry sans l'interrompre, ce que le jeune homme estimait de bon augure. C'était toujours agréable de constater qu'on n'était pas totalement inintéressant.

\- A 21 ans, je reprenais les rênes de Stark Industries, se joua de lui le milliardaire. Et à ton âge, j'avais déjà prouvé à tous mes talents d'inventeur faisant de l'entreprise de mon père la plus puissante manufacture d'armes du pays. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes côtés en bourses, représentés à l'International.

Vexé, Harry serra brièvement les poings. Puis, imitant le playboy, il avala une gorgée d'eau avant de répondre. Il n'était plus cet adolescent qui s'emballait à la moindre petite contrariété, et il avait suffisamment côtoyé le professeur Dumbledore pour savoir que partir en guerre nécessitait un plan de bataille bien élaboré. Le jeune sorcier avait grandi. Il était plus sage.

\- Je ne pense pas que nos vies soient comparables, M. Stark. Vous avez suivi une voie toute tracée. La mienne, bien que prédestinée, était semée d'embûches. Et si, avec le recul, je regrette certains de mes choix, je n'ai pas honte de la place que j'occupe aujourd'hui dans la société. Vous savez quoi… reprit Harry. Après réflexion, je ne devrais pas me sentir insulté. Vous avez mené une vie tout à fait unique. Vous êtes impressionnant, à plusieurs niveaux. Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je vous ai choisi comme sujet d'étude.

Stark était franchement amusé maintenant.

\- Vas-y ! Balance tout ! Convainc-moi !

\- Vous faîtes partie d'un groupe ethnique des plus intéressants : les marchands d'armes. Vous créez un produit, fixez son prix et le vendez. Comme un businessman ordinaire. Mais vous n'avez rien d'ordinaire. Vous concevez des armes, des outils qui donnent la mort et que vous et vos acheteurs considérés pourtant comme des bijoux. Une technologie de pointe pour un marché florissant. J'aimerais mieux connaitre votre façon de penser, d'agir. Vous voir évoluer dans votre environnement. Vous voir interagir avec vos subordonnés comme avec vos clients.

\- Un discours bien partial. Je sens que tu désapprouves. Tu es contre le port d'armes ?

\- Pas du tout. J'ai moi-même une arme.

\- Tu l'as sur toi ?

Harry sourit, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. L'homme l'avait détaillé sous toutes les coutures, mais n'avait apparemment rien remarqué. Pourtant, sa baguette magique était bien là, dissimulée par un charme, dans un revers de son sweat-shirt. Souriant davantage, il acquiesça doucement de la tête.

\- Elle ne vient pas de chez vous, cela dit. Made in England !

\- Vraiment ?! Et on trouve de bons fabricants d'armes en Angleterre ?

\- Celle que je possède vient d'une petite boutique située sur un chemin secret de la vieille ville de Londres. Là-bas, vous ne choisissez pas votre arme, c'est elle qui vous choisit. Et elle n'a pas pour utilité principale de tuer, au contraire…

\- Je vois. C'est le meurtre que tu réprouves. Tu me vois comme un meurtrier de masse ?

\- Non, M. Stark. J'ai déjà rencontré un meurtrier de masse. Vous ne ressemblez en rien à cet homme. (Avec une idée précise en tête, Harry commença à énumérer.) Une arme indestructible concédant d'immenses pouvoirs à celui qui la tient. Une pierre d'aspect ordinaire ressuscitant le souvenir des défunts de celui qui la détient. Une cape rendant celui qui la porte invisible, y compris aux yeux de la Mort, lui octroyant ainsi une forme d'immortalité. (Le jeune sorcier marqua une pause, regardant l'homme avec curiosité.) Dîtes-moi M. Stark, si je disposais ces trois objets devant vous… Et si vous ne pouviez en posséder qu'un seul. Lequel choisiriez-vous ?

\- La pierre.

\- C'est drôle, ironisa Harry avec une certaine amertume dans la voix, c'était également mon choix. (Harry sourit, mais c'était un sourire forcé, fragile… triste.) Seuls les orphelins peuvent comprendre, je crois.

Le serveur apporta leurs plats et ils dînèrent en silence. Le jeune homme jouait avec sa fourchette. Il savait que Stark avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il était au M.I.T. Lui-même était persuadé que James et Lily Potter s'étaient tués dans un crash similaire avant qu'Hagrid ne le détrompe. N'avait-il pas manqué de tact ?

\- Désolé, c'était inapproprié, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt, un peu blême.

\- Quand ? demanda simplement le séducteur de ces dames.

Harry soupira. Ils avaient dépassé les limites du cadre professionnel. Mais la faute lui incombait, il avait commencé en parlant des Reliques de la Mort et plus particulièrement de la pierre.

\- Le soir d'Halloween 1981. J'avais un an.

\- J'ai eu plus de temps, constata simplement Stark. Mais encore trop peu. (Il avala une longue rasade de whisky.) Heureusement, Obie m'a maintenu la tête hors de l'eau. Tu avais quelqu'un ?

Il parlait d'Obadiah Stane, l'ami et associé d'Howard Stark. Si seulement, lui, avait eu Sirius. Mais son parrain était en prison, condamné à tort. Quelle injustice !

\- J'ai été confié à ma tante, la sœur de ma mère. Et son mari. Ils avaient un bébé de mon âge, mon cousin Dudley. Mais, ils n'étaient pas très… aimants.

L'homme jeta sa serviette sur la table et croisa les mains devant lui, observant Harry.

\- Je suis ton premier choix ou tu as contacté d'autres entreprises ? Hammer Industries ?

On en revenait à son projet de recherche. Là, il savait quoi dire. Stark n'aimait pas parler de sa famille, cela convenait parfaitement à Harry.

\- Votre plus gros concurrent ? Oui, évidemment. J'ai eu Justin Hammer au téléphone. Il a répondu plutôt favorablement à ma demande. Je crois qu'il s'est senti flatté. Et puis, nous sommes tous deux britanniques. Il est né dans le comté de Surrey et j'y ai passé toute mon enfance jusqu'à mes 11 ans, puis tous les étés jusqu'à ma majorité. Il pense me faire une faveur. Je ne l'ai pas détrompé.

L'homme grogna. Il était de notoriété publique que les deux P.D.G ne s'entendaient pas.

\- Il s'agit d'une étude comparative. Je me dois donc de constater les différences entre vous et la population lambda, mais également entre vous et vos « confrères ». Mais n'ayez crainte, et pour reprendre votre charmante comparaison sur les rats de laboratoire, si vous acceptez ma proposition, vous serez Big Rat et M. Hammer, Little Rat.

Stark rit, visualisant probablement son concurrent avec des oreilles, des moustaches et une queue de rongeur.

\- Je n'attends pas de vous que vous acceptiez sur un coup de tête, expliqua Harry. Se prêter à ce genre d'expérience mérite réflexion. Je suis désolé si je vous ai semblé indifférent, mais la procédure veut que je garde un certain recul. Ce n'est déjà plus vraiment le cas, d'ailleurs. J'ai moi-même été un sujet d'étude – en quelque sorte, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace, – je sais à quel point cela peut être stressant et…

\- C'est bon, tu m'as convaincu, répondit Stark, un brin ennuyé par ce babillage. D'y réfléchir, rectifia-t-il aussitôt en voyant Harry s'emballer, pas de devenir ton foutu cobaye. Pas encore ! En attendant, voici mon numéro.

L'étudiant se saisit de la carte de visite. Il attrapa son carnet à spirales dans son sac à dos et déchira une des dernières pages.

\- Le mien, dit-il en tendant un bout de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné son numéro de téléphone. (Harry regarda sa montre. Il était 22h30.) J'ai mon cours dans une demi-heure. Il est temps pour moi d'y aller.

\- Si tard ? Quel cours est dispensé à 23h ?

\- Un nouveau département vient d'ouvrir sur le campus. Très sélect !

Stark fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

\- Sciences occultes, souffla Harry.

– A suivre –

* * *

* Ce restaurant existe vraiment. Son nom a été choisi au hasard parmi une liste non-exhaustive des lieux de restauration situés à Cambridge US. (J'avoue, j'ai eu la flemme d'inventer un nom de restaurant qui n'apparaîtra probablement plus dans l'histoire.)

** Aux USA, à l'université, le premier cycle correspond à 4 ans d'études et débouche sur un _Bachelor_. Les 2 premières années, les cours sont choisis à la carte par les étudiants. Les 2 dernières années, ils les choisissent en fonction de leur spécialisation. Il existe néanmoins une formation accélérée de 2 ans que Tony Stark a probablement suivi. Le deuxième cycle correspond à 2 ans d'études et débouche sur un _Master_. Pour ce cycle, il s'agit principalement de suivre des cours magistraux et de mener en alternance un projet de recherche avec mémoire/thèse à l'appui. (Infos obtenues sur Wikipédia.)

*** Le système scolaire des États-Unis diffère légèrement du système éducatif français. Il fonctionne principalement par degrés ou grades. A titre d'exemple, le 11e grade réunit les élèves de 16-17 ans. Le 12e, les élèves de 17-18 ans.


	3. Chapter 3

_La saga Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

 _Iron Man appartient à Stan Lee, et l'adaptation cinématographique à Marvel._

Toujours aussi nombreux/nombreuses pour notre rendez-vous, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Et merci pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

 _Juin 2006_

L'avion privé survolait l'aéroport de Boston. Il amorçait tout juste sa descente. Tony regardait par le hublot les nuages s'étioler autour de l'appareil. Dans le fauteuil voisin, Pepper check listait leurs prochains rendez-vous sur sa tablette. Hogan, quant à lui, somnolait un peu plus loin.

Le mois de juin – et avec lui le jour de la remise des diplômes au M.I.T – était arrivé si vite. Le milliardaire était toujours l'invité d'honneur de cette cérémonie annuelle. Oh, il fut un temps, il présidait lui-même l'événement… et il adorait ça ! Quand il pouvait encore lire son discours d'ouverture aux étudiants. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui il n'était plus là que pour la galerie. L'« incident » l'avait définitivement mis sur la touche.

Tony soupira. Et puis, il y avait Harry Potter... Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas contacté une seule fois depuis qu'ils avaient dîné ensemble, au mois de mars. Le playboy était impatient de le revoir. Et en même temps, il redoutait leur rencontre. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception du garçon quand il lui annoncerait qu'il ne pouvait pas se prêter à son expérience.

Dès son retour de Cambridge, trois mois plus tôt, Tony avait exigé une réunion avec le Conseil d'administration de Stark Industries. Personnellement favorable à l'idée, il avait toujours des comptes à rendre aux membres les plus éminents – pour ne pas dire, les plus riches – de l'entreprise. Ensemble, ils avaient longuement discuté du projet du gamin et il en était ressorti qu'il serait imprudent d'inviter un étranger à fouiner dans leurs affaires. Les actionnaires redoutaient qu'un mauvais papier ne salisse définitivement la réputation de l'entreprise, déjà bien malmenée par les militants « anti-armes ».

Tony secoua la tête, pinçant les lèvres. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu. L'étude devait se concentrer sur lui et non Stark Industries. Et puis, le P.D.G avait fait ses propres recherches !

Le jeune homme lui avait dit être originaire du comté de Surrey. Tony s'était renseigné et avait remonté la piste jusqu'à une adresse dans une petite banlieue du nom de Little Whinging, au Sud-Est de Londres. Une vue prise par satellite avait convaincu Tony que la ville portait bien son nom*. Lui aussi aurait pleuré s'il avait été contraint d'y vivre. Il avait rapidement identifié les Dursley comme la famille d'accueil d'Harry. Il avait bien tenté de parler à une femme du nom de Pétunia, mais cette dernière lui avait raccroché au nez lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom d'Harry, hurlant comme une hystérique dans le combiné, que son époux, son fils et elle, n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ce monstre anormal.

En définitive, il avait appelé le mari sur son lieu de travail, une entreprise obscure qui fabriquait des perceuses. Vernon Dursley, aussi névrosé que sa moitié sinon plus, n'avait pas été facile à amadouer. Après une longue litanie de « _Non, je ne connais pas ce garçon. Ma femme et moi sommes des gens convenables. Nous ne côtoyons pas de gens… anormaux. Mon fils, mon Dudley, est un bon petit, lui. Je ne veux pas savoir où est l'autre aujourd'hui et ce qu'il fait._ »,Tony avait appris que Harry avait été diagnostiqué très tôt psychologiquement instable. Déclaré dangereux et violent, il avait finalement été envoyé au _Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de Saint Brutus_ – un établissement qui avait la réputation d'enseigner la discipline aux enfants dissidents par des châtiments corporels.

Sauf qu'en piratant la banque de données de la soi-disant institution, Tony n'avait trouvé aucun dossier au nom d'Harry Potter. Le milliardaire ne s'expliquait pas comment un enfant pouvait ainsi disparaître du jour au lendemain. Il n'était inscrit dans aucune école, dans un aucun club sportif, dans aucune association…

Le seul compte en banque qu'il avait trouvé datait de l'année de son entrée au M.I.T. Il n'était pas très fourni. Mais, il y avait toujours assez pour payer les frais d'inscription de la fac en début d'année, ou pour couvrir les dépenses relatives au logement et aux besoins alimentaires. Fait encore plus étrange, l'étudiant n'avait contracté aucune dette, ne touchait aucune bourse et n'exerçait aucune activité hors campus. Comment le gamin subvenait-il à ses besoins ? Tant de mystères entouraient Harry Potter !

*.*.*

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Cambridge. Hogan, au volant d'une berline gris métallisé choisie par ses soins à l'aéroport, fanfaronnait d'un air ravi. Tony, lui, faisait la grimace. Il aimait ses bolides hauts en couleurs, clinquants, avec un moteur ronronnant. Son chauffeur avait vraiment un goût de chiotte !

Sortant son PDA de sa poche intérieure, le milliardaire hacka le système informatique du M.I.T, rechercha l'identifiant d'Harry Potter et activa le système de géolocalisation. Un léger _bip_ de notification lui arracha un sourire. L'étudiant avait ouvert une session sur un ordinateur de la _Hayden Library_ , il y avait tout juste une demi-heure. Tony se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers les _M.I.T Libraries_ **.

\- On se retrouve au Grand dôme pour le début des festivités, annonça-t-il à son assistante.

\- La cérémonie commence à 17h. Ne soyez pas en retard ! lui rappela Pepper, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

\- C'est dans plus de 3h ! répondit-il un brin exaspéré.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, il entrait dans le bâtiment de la _Hayden Library_. Une jeune femme, la réceptionniste vraisemblablement, émergea de derrière son bureau à son arrivée. Deux doigts contre la tempe, il la salua, le sourire aux lèvres, séducteur. Elle rougit violemment en le reconnaissant.

Déambulant entre les tables aménagées en _open space_ , il ne tarda pas à localiser le garçon aux cheveux noirs défaits. Même de dos, Harry Potter était reconnaissable entre mille. Il s'approcha furtivement de lui. La lumière bleue de l'écran de veille tombait sur son visage à moitié dissimulé. Un livre ouvert entre les mains, il lisait, prenant parfois des notes dans son sempiternel calepin à spirales.

Tony posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta violemment. _Pourquoi faut-il que ses yeux verts soient si captivants_ , se demanda-t-il en croisant le regard du garçon. Ils se sourirent et le milliardaire sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Tu n'as pas appelé ! sermonna-t-il le gamin.

\- Vous non plus ! contra ce dernier.

Les chaises raclèrent sur le sol tandis que les jeunes qui accompagnaient Harry lors de la conférence de mars s'animaient. Ils venaient de comprendre que le grand Tony Stark s'adressait à leur ami comme à une connaissance. Apparemment, l'étudiant n'avait pas parlé de leur rencontre et de leur dîner à ses camarades. Ces derniers se présentèrent, mais son attention focalisée sur le jeune homme, – ses lunettes glissaient le long de l'arrête de son nez alors qu'il fermait sa session et éteignait l'ordinateur – Tony ne retint aucun nom. Harry se tourna vers son groupe d'études.

\- Ça vous ennuie si je vous abandonne ? demanda-t-il timidement à ses amis.

Assez sympathiques, ils ne s'offusquèrent pas d'être ainsi mis à l'écart, se contentant de serrer la main de Tony, une dernière fois.

\- Vous êtes notre _people_ préféré, lui assura l'une des deux jeunes filles, criant presque.

Le silence de ce lieu sacré définitivement rompu, Harry et lui s'éclipsèrent sous les regards curieux des uns et réprobateurs des autres.

\- Désolé, chuchota le jeune homme. Ils ne sont pas méchants. Juste TRÈS enthousiastes.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu peux me croire ! A l'occasion, emmène deux top-modèles sous-alimentés à un banquet… ELLES, elles étaient TRÈS enthousiastes.

\- Oh, vous allez me faire pleurer ! se moqua Harry. (Il pencha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, réfléchissant.) Mais j'y penserai, merci ! ajouta-t-il, son sourire de fieffé coquin au coin des lèvres.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et s'engagèrent dans une allée pavée bordée de haies. Le jeune homme portait une chemise à carreaux toute simple sur un jeans noir, son sac à dos vissé à ses épaules. Marchant à ses côtés dans un costume sur mesure, Tony profitait de l'air doux, du soleil, du ciel bleu. L'été était là.

\- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé, au fait ? Le campus est grand.

\- Rien de plus simple. Il m'a suffi de demander à un groupe d'étudiants s'ils n'avaient pas aperçu un garçon de petite taille, les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux verts avec une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

\- Vous avez utilisé mon téléphone pour me localiser ? (Il sortit son portable de sa poche. L'appareil était éteint. Il le ralluma.) Je pensais pourtant qu'il était sécurisé. J'ai même demandé à un étudiant en informatique de s'en assurer.

\- Ils ne le sont jamais totalement. Et non ! J'aurais pu, mais non... (Harry le regarda avec suspicion.) OK, avoua-t-il malgré lui, je t'ai traqué via le réseau Intranet du M.I.T. Je n'avais besoin que de ton identifiant et tu étais déjà connecté. C'était facile !

\- Vous réalisez que c'est une atteinte à ma vie privée ?! Le harcèlement est puni par la loi, M. Stark. Je pourrais très bien vous attaquer en justice.

\- Encore te faudrait-il le prouver ! Je n'ai laissé aucune trace.

\- Évidemment, souffla le jeune homme.

Ils s'assirent à la table d'un petit café à l'ombre d'un arbre. Tony commanda un café, Harry, un thé. Ils dégustèrent leurs boissons dans un silence confortable.

\- J'ai été étonné d'apprendre que vous ne prononciez plus le discours d'ouverture pour la remise des diplômes, remarqua Harry. C'était pour ainsi dire votre droit inviolable. (Il dévisagea longuement le milliardaire.) D'après mes amis, vous êtes sur liste noire depuis un certain… incident. Vous avez un peu trop assuré le spectacle, la dernière fois ?

\- Que veux-tu, je suis un fêtard invétéré ! Et franchement, qui viendrait à une fête sans musique, sans alcool et sans paillettes… collées à la poitrine de superbes jeunes femmes en chemisier blanc et jupe d'écolière ?!

\- L'incident en question, comprit Harry. Je vois. Vous avez froissé le doyen.

Tony lâcha un grognement sonore. A une table voisine, un jeune couple sursauta.

\- C'est normal, reprit Harry, tentant de l'apaiser. C'est une cérémonie assez solennelle. Les discours élogieux sur le devenir des diplômés, les parents fiers, les amis envieux… tout ça, c'est de l'esbroufe. Les diplômés iront prendre une biture dès que les professeurs et la famille auront le dos tourné.

\- Je n'aime pas la normalité. Et tout ce qui est solennel est ennuyeux, proféra Tony.

Le ton était excessivement agressif. Il secoua la tête, se maîtrisant davantage. C'était le truc avec Harry Potter. Il visait juste et bien, mais lorsqu'il était près de lui, Tony n'avait qu'un désir : reléguer loin, très loin, la colère. Elle n'avait pas sa place !

\- Par contre, j'aime beaucoup t'entendre parler de « biture », ajouta-t-il de l'amusement dans la voix, cette fois.

\- Vous comptez faire la tournée des bars avec eux plus tard, c'est ça ?

\- Sûr !

Harry rit doucement.

*.*.*

Ils arrivèrent au Grand dôme, un peu avant l'heure. Pepper attendait, adossée à l'une des colonnes.

\- Vous voilà, apostropha-t-elle son patron. Et incroyable, vous êtes dans les temps !

\- Femme de peu de Foi ! s'insurgea-t-il faussement.

Elle aperçut alors quelques mèches brunes ballottées par le vent qui dépassaient derrière l'épaule de Tony. Elle sourit.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, inutile de vous en attribuer le mérite ! (Elle le contourna.) Je suppose que nous devons votre ponctualité à M. Potter.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de se rendre utile, Mlle Potts, répondit ce dernier.

Le garçon avisa l'heure sur sa montre. Il regarda Pepper, puis Tony, se balança sur ses talons, ses paumes claquant l'une contre l'autre.

\- Bien ! C'est ici que je vous laisse, M. Stark. Passez une agréable soirée !

Tony l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ait le temps de fuir. Le jeune homme sembla surpris.

\- Tu restes ! ordonna-t-il. Tu es mon soutien moral.

Et il l'entraîna à sa suite dans la salle des spectacles en liesse.

Tony, Pepper et Harry furent promptement accueilli par le doyen. Et en un rien de temps, les étudiants – plus quelques parents et amis – s'installèrent sur les sièges devant l'estrade. Tony s'assit sur la chaise qui lui était réservée parmi les professeurs, Pepper debout derrière lui. Harry prit place dans le fond de la salle, adressant des sourires compatissants au playboy. Et la cérémonie débuta.

Comme prévu, le doyen prononça son discours d'une voix morne.

\- Et toutes mes félicitations à la promo 2005 ! conclut-il avant de céder la parole au directeur du département.

Après une brève allocution, l'homme invita à son tour un jeune diplômé à monter sur scène :

\- Si notre étudiant d'honneur veut bien se donner la peine…

Existait-il pire souffrance sur Terre que celle qui consistait à passer d'un discours barbant à un discours chiant, puis à nouveau à un discours barbant ? Parce que là, Tony en doutait grandement ! Il grinça des dents. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour mettre un peu d'ambiance dans cet enfer protocolaire. Heureusement, il y avait Harry Potter. Le marchand d'armes bailla bruyamment lorsque le major de la promo arriva au bout de son speech gnangnan. Puis, les étudiants furent appelés sur l'estrade pour récupérer leur diplôme.

\- A présent, que diriez-vous d'une petite coupe de champagne pour fêter dignement ce diplôme ô combien mérité ? demanda à la ronde le doyen.

Tony soupira. Il attrapa deux flutes et se hâta de rejoindre Harry. Le jeune homme se tenait à l'écart, le dos bien droit, saluant d'un sourire ou d'une poignée de main, toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient. Et lorsqu'ils s'intéressaient un peu trop à la raison de sa présence, il détournait habilement la conversation. _Ce garçon est un roc_ , songea Tony. Il lui offrit galamment l'une des coupes.

\- Je vous ai bien observé, déclara alors Harry. Je pensais que peut-être vous exagériez. Après tout, vous êtes demandé partout, dans toutes les universités technologiques du pays. Et vos interventions sont très appréciées ici, au M.I.T. Vous avez encore donné une conférence en mars. Alors un discours de plus ou de moins, pour un homme tel que vous, on pourrait croire que cela ne ferait aucune différence… Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je me trompe ? Vous aimez cette cérémonie et vous aimez encore plus la présider. Le doyen vous a bien cerné. Il a vraiment su vous punir, cette fois.

Le milliardaire le dévisagea. Cette facilité avec laquelle le jeune homme le perçait à jour était vraiment déconcertante. Il porta son verre à sa bouche. Il aurait aimé quelque chose de plus fort que du champagne.

\- Je déteste jouer les potiches, cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

\- Oui, je sais ce qu'on ressent. (Harry tendit son verre vide à Tony.) Attendez-moi là !

Le ton était sans appel. Et son visage exprimait toute sa détermination. Tony le regarda s'éloigner, slalomant adroitement entre les gens. Sans crainte, ni excès de timidité, il alla quérir le doyen, engageant poliment le dialogue. Ils se serraient chaleureusement la main, quand tout à coup, le vieil homme baissa les yeux sur la manche du garçon. Ce dernier semblait tenir quelque chose du bout des doigts.

Et Harry fut de retour à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas été absent plus d'une minute.

\- Un peu de silence, je vous prie, exigea alors le doyen. (Les conversations s'arrêtèrent.) Il a été porté à mon attention que nous n'avions pas encore entendu l'allocution de notre distingué ancien étudiant, M. Tony Stark. C'est une grave entorse au règlement. Nous avons notre manière de faire ici au M.I.T et nous nous y tenons. Applaudissez le bien fort, s'il vous plaît !

Tony était abasourdi. Comment le gamin avait-il fait pour persuader le vieux snobinard de lui donner une seconde chance ?! L'ancien n'avait pas pu oublier l'« incident ». Il en avait presque fait une crise cardiaque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu l'as hypnotisé ? questionna-t-il Harry.

\- En quelque sorte… répondit celui-ci de manière évasive.

\- Tu l'as contraint ?

\- Non, s'indigna Harry, c'est illégal d'utiliser l' _Imperium_. J'ai moi-même été sous son emprise et croyez-moi, je ne… (Il s'arrêta brusquement, les joues rouges.) Disons simplement que je l'ai induit en erreur. Il est un peu confus là, alors profitez-en ! l'encouragea-t-il, le poussant gentiment vers l'estrade.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi ?

\- Vous ressembliez à un elfe de maison tout penaud. Se blessant volontairement. Regrettant d'avoir déçu ses maîtres.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Tony, croyant halluciner.

Harry pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

\- Il est rare que j'utilise mes dons pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Alors profitez de ce moment, mais n'en abusez pas ! Ne me le faîte pas regretter !

Sauf que le marchand d'armes ne croyait pas en l'altruisme. Il demanda, suspicieux :

\- Qu'espères-tu exactement en retour ?

\- Rien, enfin ! (Il semblait réellement choqué. Il désigna l'estrade d'un geste impatient.) Allez-y maintenant avant qu'il retrouve ses esprits !

Indécis, Tony suivit son conseil et grimpa sur la scène avant que quelqu'un l'en empêche. Il se tint derrière le pupitre, tapota deux, trois fois sur le micro pour tester le son. Il n'y croyait pas ! Les diplômés le regardaient tous avec admiration. Le doyen était accosté par une ribambelle de professeurs qui eux non plus n'en croyaient ni leurs yeux ni leurs oreilles. Souriant largement, le playboy milliardaire laissa son génie s'exprimer à travers lui.

*.*.*

\- J'étais bien ? demanda-t-il à Harry après son discours.

\- C'était correct.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ?!

\- C'est déjà beaucoup étant donné votre réputation, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme. Mais, je n'étais pas vraiment inquiet. J'étais sûr qu'au moindre débordement de votre part, Mlle Potts vous plaquerait au sol. Regardez comme elle est détendue maintenant !

Ils suivirent la jeune femme rousse des yeux. Elle discutait cordialement avec le directeur du département, tout en sirotant à petites gorgées sa flute de champagne. Effectivement, elle semblait plus détendue maintenant que le pire était derrière elle. Petite nature, songea Tony, sarcastique.

\- J'ai mené ma petite enquête sur toi, avoua soudain Tony.

\- Le contraire m'eut étonné, répondit le gamin en hochant la tête, compréhensif. Et donc ? Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

\- En réalité, pas grand-chose. Je n'ai rien sur ton adolescence, par exemple. Hormis les mensonges de ta famille d'accueil. Une belle bande de fous furieux, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Oh, comme c'est dommage ! Je suis sûr que vous auriez adoré mon moi passé. J'étais... comment dire... je voulais tellement faire mes preuves dans le monde des… je veux dire, dans CE monde, que je me m'étais souvent et inutilement en danger. Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai terminé l'année scolaire à l'infirmerie ! Ah, souffla-t-il avec nostalgie, que d'aventures ! Ça c'est sûr, nous en avons vécu des histoires, mes amis et moi… des histoires que vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer.

Tony lança un regard incrédule à Harry. Avec ses grands yeux innocents et son air de gentil garçon, il doutait fort qu'il ait jamais désobéit à un adulte ou joué un mauvais tour à un autre élève. Il semblait si sage dans la vie, si appliqué dans ses études. Pouvait-on passer de téméraire à d'un calme olympien en à peine 10 ans ?! D'un autre côté, ce sourire taquin qu'il avait souvent poussait Tony à croire que oui, c'était possible. Et c'était sans compter le petit tour auquel il venait d'assister avec le doyen.

\- D'accord ! admit le jeune homme devant sa moue dubitative. En réalité, j'étais d'une naïveté crasse. Sérieusement ! Je jouais les Sherlock Holmes à l'école, mais c'était ma meilleure amie, Hermione, qui résolvait les énigmes. La plupart de ces aventures se seraient sans doute mieux finies si j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir deux secondes avant d'agir. J'étais téméraire… complètement inconscient. Hermione m'a fait remarquer une fois que j'aimais un peu trop jouer les héros. Je crois lui avoir répondu que je n'avais rien demandé, que les situations s'envenimaient autour de moi sans que je les aie provoquées et que j'en avais assez de subir. Mais en fait, elle n'avait pas tort. Aujourd'hui, je n'aspire plus qu'à vivre en paix… pour mon propre bien… et celui de mes proches.

\- Cela n'explique toujours pas certaines choses à ton sujet…

\- M. Stark… est-ce qu'en apprendre plus sur mon moi adolescent vous aiderait à comprendre mon moi actuel ? Voulez-vous savoir qui je suis vraiment ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Je suis un sorcier, souffla le jeune homme, le fameux sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tony explosa de rire. Bien sûr ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?! Harry Potter ne pouvait être qu'un sorcier. C'était la seule explication logique ! Le garçon gloussa à côté de lui et ils regardèrent les nouveaux diplômés planifier leur soirée dans un moment de silence partagé, agréable. Puis, le milliardaire décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

\- Sinon… concernant ton projet de recherche. J'ai bien étudié ta demande avec mon Conseil d'administration et…

Harry se tourna vivement vers lui, dans l'attente, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour s'astreindre au silence. Peut-être avait-il pensé à d'autres arguments depuis la dernière fois ? Il devait avoir rejoué la scène des jardins et du restaurant cent fois déjà. Comme lui l'avait fait au cours de ces 3 derniers mois, se remémora Tony.

\- Oh ! s'exclama soudain le jeune homme. C'est à ça que vous pensiez tout à l'heure ? Vous avez cru que je voulais vous soutirer votre accord en échange de cette petite faveur ?! (Il se frappa le front du plat de la main, théâtral.) Que je suis stupide parfois ! (Il attrapa Tony par les coudes, le regardant droit dans les yeux.) Ne vous sentez pas obligé d'accepter à cause de ça, M. Stark ! Même si j'ai très, TRÈS envie de…

Ce gamin avait-il seulement conscience de son charme à cet instant ? L'utilisait-il sciemment ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il était fort, très fort.

\- C'est d'accord ! J'accepte d'être ton étude de cas.

Et merde, se lamenta-t-il intérieurement, à quoi bon lutter ! Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser !

\- C'est fantastique ! répondit Harry, sautillant sur place, débordant de joie. Vous êtes sûr ? insista-t-il après coup, posant sa main sur le bras de Tony dans un geste apaisant.

\- Affirmatif !

\- Merveilleux, vraiment merveilleux ! s'excita le garçon. Malheureusement, je serai absent les deux prochains mois. Je rentre en Angleterre pour les vacances d'été. Mais on se revoit très bientôt, promis ! poursuivit-il, achevant Tony d'un sourire malicieux.

Oui, il était fort. Il était le Diable, même !

– A suivre –

* * *

* _Whinging_ signifie se plaindre, gémir, pleurnicher en anglais.

** Les _M.I.T Libraries_ sont un regroupement de plusieurs bibliothèques spécialisées sur le campus du M.I.T : _Barker Library_ (Ingénierie), _Dewey Library_ (Management), _Hayden Library_ (Sciences humaines et sociales), _Rotch Library_ (Architecture), etc.


	4. Chapter 4

_La saga Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

 _Iron Man appartient à Stan Lee, et l'adaptation cinématographique à Marvel._

J'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture du chapitre 5, et avec les fêtes, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le mettre en ligne vendredi prochain. Peut-être que je vais m'accorder une semaine supplémentaire et ne reprendre la publication qu'en janvier... Je ne sais pas encore, je suis désolée, je vais faire au mieux, mais je ne vous promets rien.

Nous sommes le 23/12/16. Demain, c'est le réveillon. Alors, je vous souhaite avec un peu d'avance un très **Joyeux Noël** !

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

 _31 août 2006_

Le taxi déposa Harry devant un vieil immeuble décrépi. Le jeune homme qui ne comptait plus depuis longtemps sur la bienveillance des chauffeurs américains, délogea lui-même sa malle du coffre étriqué. Épuisé par le décalage horaire, il attendit que le véhicule ait disparu au coin de la rue avant de jeter sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses bagages. S'assurant d'abord que la venelle était bien déserte et que personne ne l'espionnait depuis sa fenêtre, il brandit sa baguette.

 _\- Locomotor Barda_ , dit-il, accompagnant la formule d'un gracieux mouvement du poignet.

Il attrapa la cage d'Hunter, sa chouette rayée, typique de l'Est des États-Unis. De sublimes plumes blanches et châtaines, une jolie tête ronde dodelinant continuellement et des yeux bruns larmoyants qui ne manquaient jamais de faire craquer Harry. Le jeune sorcier grimpa les deux étages jusqu'à son appartement. Hunter rejoignit aussitôt son perchoir, heureux d'être de retour chez lui. Coquecigrue, le hibou hyperactif de Ron, ne s'était malheureusement pas assagi et embêtait toujours autant ses congénères. Se saisissant de son portable, Harry appela la pizzéria la plus proche et demanda à être livré. Habituellement, il aimait cuisiner pour lui ou les autres – c'était toujours un plaisir de faire à manger pour des gens qui le méritaient vraiment ! – mais là, tout de suite, il était trop fourbu.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, Harry s'écroula sur le lit, un bras sur les yeux. Tous les ans, c'était pareil. Sollicité de toute part, harcelé par tout le monde, séquestré chez les uns, contraint par les autres. Ses vacances d'été relevaient plus d'un marathon que d'une promenade de santé. C'était pénible… et réconfortant de voir que rien ne changeait.

Le premier mois, il séjournait toujours au Terrier avec les Weasley. Au grand bonheur de Molly qui ne manquait jamais de le sermonner sur son poids : « _Comment peux-tu être si maigre, Harry mon chéri ! Tu n'es pas un gros mangeur, je sais, mais pense à te nourrir de temps en temps ! Si tu ne te plais pas dans ton université de Moldus, tu peux toujours rentrer à la maison. Tu ne mourras pas de faim ici, au moins. »_ Et d'Arthur qui le questionnait sans cesse sur les habitudes des Moldus du Nouveau Monde : _« Tu dis qu'ils ont des elfes de maison qu'ils appellent « robots ménagers » ? Mais ils ne sont pas vivants. Et ils ont besoin d'être chargés en « électricité » ? Et les « piles » dans tout ça ?_ » Ils discutaient de Percy, trop pris par son travail pour se trouver une fiancée et de Charlie, encore et toujours en Roumanie, préférant la compagnie des dragons à celle de ses semblables.

Harry faisait régulièrement halte au 93 Chemin de Traverse pour le plus grand plaisir de George qui profitait toujours de l'occasion pour lui donner des nouvelles de _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ en lui rappelant qu'il possédait un crédit illimité sur tous les articles : _« La boutique a battu son record de ventes l'hiver dernier avec la Sacoche Toujours Prêt (Pour Les Facéties). Dernière création de ton Seigneur, elle peut emmagasiner tout et n'importe quoi, du chaud, du froid, elle garde tout en état. Tu n'es jamais à court en cas de besoin. Des élèves de Poudlard ont organisé la plus épique des batailles de boules de neige. Ils ont amassé une quantité impressionnante de neige dans une vingtaine de Sacoches qu'ils se sont réparties entre eux et ont cachées à divers endroits du château. Ça a commencé dans la classe de Flitwick. Une journée entière à se bombarder. Les professeurs n'arrivaient plus à suivre, les Sacoches changeaient constamment de mains. »_

Quand il ne parlait pas Quidditch avec Ginny, récemment sélectionnée par l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead : _« Je commence officiellement la saison prochaine. Il faudra suivre mes matchs, je vais devenir célèbre ! Et cette fois, ce ne sera pas pour être sortie avec Le Survivant… J'ai toujours été meilleure que toi sur un balai, il était temps que quelqu'un s'en rende compte ! »_

Il passait une ou deux fois par semaine à la Chaumière aux coquillages saluer Bill, Fleur et Victoire, leur adorable poupée, plus belle d'année en année. Ils partageaient un déjeuner ou un dîner. Parfois, le jeune sorcier restait dormir, se recueillait sur la tombe de Dobby au petit matin et continuait sa route. Il rendait visite à Mrs Tonks et Teddy. Il embrassait son filleul et jouait avec lui des heures durant sous le regard attendri de la grand-mère. Harry culpabilisait toujours un peu de laisser l'enfant à sa seule charge. A 7 ans, le petit Métamorphomage était curieux, turbulent… et un rien maladroit.

Le deuxième mois, il rénovait le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Depuis qu'il avait pris la décision d'en faire un vrai foyer, la maison familiale des Black avait bien changé. Envolés les lourds rideaux de velours verts, disparues les tapisseries olivâtres à tous les étages. Les murs repeints dans une couleur neutre permettaient enfin à la lumière d'entrer. Le parquet était ciré, les tapis dépoussiérés et l'escalier ne grinçait plus.

Le plus difficile avait été de convaincre Kreattur, mais le jeune sorcier et le vieil elfe de maison étaient finalement arrivés à un compromis. Du mobilier, Harry n'avait conservé que quelques armoires, – celles qui n'étaient pas sculptées ou dont les pieds ne représentaient pas un serpent lové, – ainsi qu'un secrétaire au 1er étage. Le reste des meubles, l'argenterie aux armoiries de la famille – celle que Mondigus Fletcher n'avait pas volé après la mort de Sirius – et les ouvrages de Magie noire se trouvaient à présent dans une ancienne boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes, reconvertie en galerie. L'idée était d'offrir aux visiteurs, principalement des Sangs-Purs, un aperçu du mode de vie de la Noble et Très ancienne Maison des Black à travers plusieurs pièces témoins. Le maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle défait, le portrait de Mrs Black et la tapisserie représentant l'Arbre généalogique de la famille avaient suivi. Accrochée dans l'entrée du musée, la mère de Sirius accueillait chaque visiteur en l'insultant copieusement sur son lignage.

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, seul demeurait de la vieille dynastie, le tableau de Phinéas Nigellus. L'homme était toujours aussi antipathique, mais il permettait, au besoin, de communiquer avec l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall. En échange de tous ces changements, Kreattur disposait à sa convenance des chambres de sa défunte maîtresse et du jeune monsieur Regulus. Transformées en mausolées, il y conservait tous les objets auxquels il était sentimentalement attaché. Le jeune sorcier ne le jugeait pas là-dessus, lui-même ne parvenait jamais à faire le tri dans les affaires de son regretté parrain.

Certains soirs, Harry retrouvait Hagrid au Chaudron Baveur ou à La Tête de Sanglier pour trinquer à la mémoire du professeur Dumbledore. Parfois, Abelforth se joignait à eux et laissait échapper une anecdote – à peine tentée d'amertume – sur son frère. Et puis, il voyait Neville. Qu'il écoutait se plaindre de sa grand-mère envahissante : _« Depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, elle est intenable. Elle est si fière du rôle que j'ai joué ! Elle veut que je continue dans cette voie, que je suive la formation pour devenir Auror comme mes parents. Elle perd la tête ou quoi ! Ce que moi je veux c'est enseigner la Botanique ! Le poste vient tout juste de se libérer. Le professeur Chourave a pris sa retraite en juin. »_

Et évidemment, il y avait Ron, Hermione… et maintenant Rose. Née en mai, l'adorable bambine faisait la fierté de ses parents. Quand elle ne piquait pas une crise de rage pour passer plus de temps dans les bras d'Harry et uniquement les siens. Les trois amis étaient heureux de se retrouver… tout simplement : _« Tu nous manques, tu sais. »_ Et il n'y avait rien à ajouter !

*.*.*

Harry sursauta, maudissant la personne qui osait lui rendre visite à cette heure, avant de se souvenir qu'il venait de commander une pizza et qu'il s'agissait probablement du livreur. Hunter hulula depuis son perchoir. La sonnette émettait déjà un bruit horrible la veille de son départ pour l'Angleterre. Il lâcha un soupir las tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il essaierait à nouveau le sortilège _Reparo_ sur le boîtier, mais sans grand espoir. Avec ce genre d'appareil, c'était toujours quitte ou double. Le jeune homme l'avait déjà constaté du temps de Poudlard, la technologie et la magie ne se mélangeaient pas facilement, pour ne pas dire jamais.

Il défit la chaîne de sécurité sur la porte et entrouvrit… se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec le P.D.G de Stark Industries. L'homme tenait une boîte à pizza. Il souriait. Le jeune sorcier grommela, il aurait dû regarder par le judas avant d'ouvrir.

 _-_ M. Stark ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

 _-_ Bonsoir, Harry ! Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir. J'attendais nos retrouvailles avec impatience.

Harry allait répondre quand il remarqua que la présence du playboy milliardaire n'était pas passée inaperçue auprès de ses voisins de palier, peut-être même de l'immeuble tout entier. Il pouvait distinguer leurs ombres mouvantes sous les portes, et leurs murmures indistincts à travers les murs. Cette attention ne semblait pas déranger le grand Tony Stark, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Il se décala un peu pour le laisser entrer.

 _-_ Je répète : qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

 _-_ J'ai croisé le livreur en bas. J'ai payé, inutile de t'en faire !

Harry roula des yeux pendant que Stark posait la boîte à pizza sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ce dernier s'installa nonchalamment sur un tabouret, détaillant l'appartement. Le jeune homme le laissa à son inspection pendant qu'il cherchait quelque chose à boire. Peut-être lui restait-il un pack de bières au frigo, se dit-il. Heureusement, la cuisine était propre, sans une montagne de vaisselle qui dépassait de levier. En même temps, il rentrait juste de Londres et n'avait pas encore dîné.

Il se tourna vers Stark, une bouteille dans chaque main. Celui-ci semblait très intéressé par la bannière rouge et or de Gryffondor représentant un lion rugissant à la crinière toute ébouriffée. Personnellement, Harry trouvait qu'elle égaillait le coin salon. Il y avait un vieux canapé en faux cuir brun et une table basse, mais pas de télévision. Rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire jusque-là. De nombreuses bibliothèques dépareillées s'alignaient le long d'un mur en briques et un vieux bureau croulait sous des livres ouverts, dossiers et paperasse en tout genre. Sa grosse malle trônait aux pieds du lit. Et un peu plus loin, près de la fenêtre, se trouvait la cage à oiseaux d'Hunter. De belle taille avec un perchoir et des petites auges métalliques suspendues aux barreaux. Et à l'intérieur de cette cage, sa chouette qui guettait l'invité de ses grands yeux ronds. Là évidemment, on pouvait se poser des questions.

 _-_ C'est un animal de compagnie pour le moins… surprenant, constata Stark.

 _-_ Pas pour un sorcier, lui rappela Harry avec malice.

 _-_ Une chouette, hein… Pas un chat noir, un crapaud… ou un furet.

 _-_ Oui, je préfère. C'est un mâle. Il s'appelle Hunter.

Stark accepta la bière que lui tendait Harry et but une longue gorgée, se dirigeant tranquillement vers les bibliothèques. Elles regorgeaient de livres bien sûr, mais également de photographies. Il y avait celles d'Hagrid devant sa cabane à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, son fidèle Crockdur déversant des litres de bave à ses côtés ; des professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick et Slughorn dans le grand Hall du château, célébrant la fin des travaux de reconstruction ; de la famille Weasley fêtant dignement le premier anniversaire de Victoire, le Terrier en arrière-plan ; de Luna, après une expédition de plusieurs mois, des brindilles et des feuilles emmêlées dans les cheveux telle une nymphe des bois ou une fée des bosquets ; de Ron, Hermione et lui enfants, adolescents, jeunes adultes. Autant de photos que Harry comptait d'amis dans sa vie. Or, à cet instant précis, ses amis discutaient entre eux, gesticulaient dans tous les sens et se déplaçaient librement de photo en photo devant un Moldu fraîchement débarqué ! Le jeune sorcier devança Stark dans un sursaut.

 _-_ On se fixe ! marmonna-t-il à l'adresse des petits personnages dans leurs cadres.

Le marchand d'armes examina un à un les différents portraits, intrigué. Les figurants se tenaient temporairement immobiles, au grand soulagement de Harry. L'homme se redressa, se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea longuement, sourcils froncés, avant de se focaliser à nouveaux sur les photos.

 _-_ J'ai rencontré Ron dans le train qui nous emmenait au collège, dit Harry en désignant le rouquin à ses côtés sur toutes les photos. Il était dans un compartiment, seul. Tout comme moi, j'étais seul, se remémora-t-il. (Il sourit.) Notre amitié a bouleversé ma vie. Sa famille m'a immédiatement adopté. Cette année-là, sa mère m'a tricoté un pullover pour Noël. Et tous les ans depuis… L'année dernière encore, j'en ai reçu un. Il doit être quelque part dans ma penderie. Non, laissez tomber, ajouta-t-il devant l'air intéressé et vaguement moqueur de Stark, je ne vous le montrerai pas !

Harry agita les bras, essayant de distraire le playboy milliardaire. Ce dernier zyeutait le studio à la recherche de la fameuse armoire. _Par la barbe de Merlin, cet homme a un sérieux problème de concentration, il est pire qu'un ado de 12 ans_ , se dit Harry, goguenard. Stark rit devant le regard réprobateur du jeune homme et reporta son attention sur les photographies. Harry pointa du doigt une jeune fille aux cheveux aussi indisciplinés que les siens, longs et crépus.

 _-_ Et voici, Hermione ! Je crois vous avoir déjà parlé d'elle… Une fille incroyablement intelligente. A 11 ans déjà, son excellente mémoire et sa soif de connaissances faisaient d'elle une personne à part. Et elle aussi était seule. (Il tapota sur le goulot de sa bouteille d'un doigt distrait.) Bien sûr, tout n'était pas parfait. On a connu notre lot de moments difficiles : la jalousie, la colère, la peur, la tristesse, l'abandon, le deuil… Les premiers amours aussi, gloussa-t-il. Oui, ceux-là étaient particulièrement épiques… Mais nous sommes toujours revenus les uns vers les autres !

 _-_ De biens curieux spécimens, acquiesça Stark. (Il colla presque son nez à une photo de Neville tenant fièrement une plante magique en pot dont Harry avait encore une fois oublié le nom alambiqué.) C'est drôle, tout à l'heure, il m'a semblé les voir bouger.

Harry s'étrangla avec une gorgée de bière. Il toussa, la main devant la bouche.

 _-_ Dis-moi, là d'où tu viens, les hommes et les femmes portent tous des costumes aussi étranges ?! On dirait presque des vêtements d'époque. Ce sont bien des robes ?

 _-_ Vous voulez dire en Grande-Bretagne ? Ça… ça dépend des régions. Les photos ont été prises lors d'un festival médiéval « _Sword and Sorcery_ », improvisa Harry.

 _-_ Hum, hum !

Finalement, Stark se saisit d'une petite boule dorée dissimulée par une collection de livres traitant de la psychologie de l'enfant.

 _-_ Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 _-_ Un Vif d'Or. C'est LA balle la plus importante au… du jeu. (Le milliardaire lui jeta un regard en coin, un petit rictus sur les lèvres.) C'est une sphère… dont l'un des joueurs doit s'emparer… pour mettre fin au match, bredouilla Harry, pris de court.

 _-_ Quel sport ?

 _-_ Euh… C'est assez méconnu, je suis sûr que vous ne connaissez pas !

Embarrassé, les joues légèrement rouges, Harry ôta le Vif d'Or des mains de Stark et le reposa sur l'étagère. _Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi_ , s'affola-t-il.

Il tenta d'adopter une attitude plus calme, plus réservée, collant mieux à l'image qu'il se donnait dans la société, mais la chose s'avérait plutôt compliquée dans l'immédiat. Il n'était absolument pas préparé à recevoir la visite de cet homme. Et pourtant, il ne manquait pas d'entraînement avec les Moldus. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à surveiller ses propos concernant la magie et le monde des sorciers. D'ordinaire, ce n'était pas si laborieux. _Bon, il y a bien eu quelques cafouillages_ , admit-il en pensée. Mais les non-magiciens n'étaient pas si difficiles à manœuvrer. Ils oubliaient vite, le prenant pour un gentil illuminé. De son point de vue, Harry avait connu le pire avec les Dursley.

Bien sûr, ses amis étudiants l'avaient également questionné sur ses habitudes étranges, ses paroles incompréhensibles et ses objets de collection non-identifiés, mais Harry avait su endormir leur curiosité. Pour une raison inconnue, jouer les anguilles semblait bien plus ardu avec Stark. Et pourtant, il en était certain, l'homme commençait à peine à gratter la surface. Pour sa défense, Harry se dit qu'il se remettait tout juste sur les rails de la normalité après deux mois passés sans contrôler ses dires et ses gestes.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de téléphoner à Stark pour lui annoncer son retour ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce dernier débarque le soir-même ? Il était le P.D.G d'une immense entreprise, bon sang, avait-il vraiment du temps à perdre avec un petit étudiant ? Définir les termes de leur accord pouvait parfaitement attendre quelques jours. Harry soupira. L'avion et le décalage horaire ne lui réussissaient vraiment pas. Il était trop fatigué pour être un adversaire digne du grand Tony Stark.

 _-_ M. Stark, je ne veux pas paraître impoli… Mais pour la dernière fois : que faîtes-vous ici ?

 _-_ Je suis venu t'enlever.

Le jeune homme cilla. Il venait d'être mis K.O d'une phrase.

 _-_ Pardon ?

 _-_ Je t'emmène chez moi, à Malibu. J'ai des papiers à te faire signer.

Abasourdi, Harry fourragea dans ses cheveux.

 _-_ Je viens de traverser l'Atlantique, plaida-t-il en haussant les épaules, impuissant.

 _-_ Je sais, tu as appelé hier pour me prévenir de ton retour. D'ailleurs, je voulais être là, ce soir, pour te réceptionner. Tu as traversé l'océan, bien, maintenant tu vas traverser le pays d'Est en Ouest. Tu n'es plus à quelques heures près.

 _-_ Mais… Je suis crevé, M. Stark !

 _-_ Tu dormiras dans l'avion ! Et arrête de m'appeler M. Stark à tout bout de champ ! Tony est amplement suffisant. Stark à la limite.

 _Non, mais quel égoïste !_ s'insurgea mentalement Harry.

 _-_ Je ne peux pas.

 _-_ Quoi ? Venir avec moi ou m'appeler par mon prénom ?

 _-_ Les deux.

Stark enfourcha l'un des tabourets, un coude appuyé sur le formica du comptoir. Harry grimpa sur l'autre tabouret. Ils étaient proches, leurs genoux se frôlant occasionnellement. Mais Stark semblait contrarié. Il ouvrit négligemment la boîte à pizza et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

 _-_ Je ne vois pas les rondelles d'ananas, lâcha-t-il finalement.

 _-_ De l'ananas sur une pizza ? Quelle idée ? remarqua Harry, détachant l'une des parts prédécoupées et l'enfournant dans sa bouche.

Le playboy milliardaire fronça les sourcils, prit une part et mordit dedans.

 _-_ Ça te dégoûte ? Je croyais pourtant que vous mangiez n'importe quoi, vous autres, les Anglais.

 _-_ Vous nous confondez avec les Français… bougonna Harry, la bouche pleine.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, et plus spécifiquement du banquet donné en l'honneur des deux écoles concurrentes pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : l'Académie de magie Beauxbâtons et l'Institut Durmstrang. Il se rappelait les tables recouvertes des plats typiques des régions de France et des pays de l'Est, et notamment la marmite de bouillabaisse dont la seule vue lui avait donné des aigreurs d'estomac.

 _-_ Ah oui ?! Et ce truc là… la mélasse ? contra Stark, l'arrachant à ses souvenirs.

 _-_ Eh ! Sachez que la tarte à la mélasse est juste mon dessert préféré. Toutes vos _pies_ craignent en comparaison.

Stark ouvrit la bouche aussi brusquement que largement. C'était comme si sa mâchoire venait subitement de se détacher. Harry se retint d'éclater de rire. _Il l'a bien cherché_ , pensa-t-il, mesquin.

 _-_ J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons jamais compatibles. Du point de vue alimentaire en tout cas, c'est certain, regretta Stark.

 _-_ Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, M. Stark. Je suis sûr que nous allons trouver autre chose.

 _-_ Appelle-moi Tony, bon sang !

 _-_ Je ne peux pas ! Sérieusement ! essaya de le calmer Harry. A l'école, lorsque j'avais le malheur d'appeler un professeur par son seul nom, je me faisais reprendre à chaque fois par le directeur : _« […] le professeur Rogue, Harry ! »_. Invariablement ! C'était vraiment pénible ! Surtout après avoir découvert que le professeur en question me détestait à cause d'une vieille rancune. Parce qu'il était le souffre-douleur de mon père au temps du collège.

D'accord, Rogue lui avait sauvé la vie à plus d'une occasion. Mais il la lui avait également bien pourrie. Combien de fois avait-il abusé de son autorité de professeur pour lui donner des devoirs supplémentaires et des retenues ? Selon lui, il n'y en avait qu'une, peut-être deux, dans le lot qui étaient vraiment méritées. Et puis, il le comparait sans cesse à son père. C'est vrai, il ressemblait physiquement à James, mais de l'avis de tous, il avait plutôt hérité du caractère de Lily. Ah, que ne donnerait-il pas pour ressusciter le scélérat et avoir une vraie conversation avec lui. Il y avait tant de non-dits entre eux, du bon comme du mauvais.

 _-_ Je ne suis pas ton professeur, lui fit simplement remarquer Stark.

 _-_ Je sais, mais les habitudes ont la vie dure. Virer le « monsieur » est au-dessus de mes forces, alors utiliser votre prénom...

 _-_ Tu es plutôt têtu !

C'était dit avec le sourire.

 _-_ C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Stark rit. Ils terminèrent la pizza en silence. Puis, Harry sauta du tabouret, ouvrit un placard et en sortit une petite boîte en carton très colorées.

 _-_ Tenez ! Pour le dessert. J'en ai rapporté d'Angleterre.

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 _-_ Des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Chaque bonbon a un goût différent : épinards, maïs soufflé, pissenlit, etc. La toute première fois, je suis tombé sur des arômes vraiment uniques, dont une dragée grise au goût de poivre. Il existerait des parfums poubelle et cire d'oreille, mais je ne suis pas sûr que… en fait, mon professeur se moquait peut-être de moi.

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que je disais au sujet de vos bizarreries alimentaires ?!

Harry souffla comiquement en levant les yeux au ciel. Stark attrapa finalement un bonbon carmin. De toute évidence, il hésitait.

 _-_ Je vous croyais plus aventureux, se moqua Harry, le coude sur le comptoir de la cuisine, son menton dans la paume de sa main, dans l'expectative.

L'homme grogna avant de gober la friandise. Il fit la moue.

 _-_ Sels de lithium* ? demanda Harry, narquois, croisant ouvertement les doigts.

 _-_ Tu me trouves lunatique ?

 _-_ Oui. Et pas qu'un peu.

 _-_ Fraise.

 _-_ Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas être aussi chanceux...

Sans un mot, Stark attrapa le jeune homme par le col de sa chemise. Il captura sa bouche, forçant doucement le passage de ses lèvres et glissa le bonbon sur sa langue. Il le lâcha, reculant d'un pas, un petit air prétentieux sur le visage.

 _-_ Tu vois… fraise !

Stupéfait, Harry posa ses doigts tremblants sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient encore humides et légèrement sensibles au toucher. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et son souffle était bloqué quelque part dans ses poumons. Il fit rouler le bonbon sur sa langue. Il était à la fraise. La saveur se mélangea à sa salive, se diffusant dans toute sa bouche.

Ils se dévisagèrent intensément.

 _-_ Je pense que je peux vous appeler Tony maintenant…

– A suivre –

* * *

* Traitement visant à stabiliser l'humeur, notamment en cas de troubles bipolaires.


	5. Chapter 5

_La saga Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

 _Iron Man appartient à Stan Lee, et l'adaptation cinématographique à Marvel._

Salut à tous ! Je suis en vie ! Je sais, j'ai vraiment abusé, c'est ma faute, ma très grande faute ! Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Un grand merci pour vos encouragements, votre enthousiasme… et évidemment, votre patience. Savoir que « Quand Harry rencontre Tony » compte parmi vos favoris et vos alertes, je suis sur un petit nuage…

Désormais, les chapitres sortiront quand ils sortiront. Je ne veux pas poster quelque chose de brouillon parce que le temps passe et que je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de vous. Je n'ai aucun problème d'inspiration, rassurez-vous, je suis juste un peu maniaque. Si ne serait-ce qu'une phrase ne me plaît pas, je retravaille le texte, encore et encore. Et parfois, je bloque… longtemps. En plus, j'ai un nouveau projet sur le feu...

Je vous invite à relire les chapitres précédents, il y a eu quelques modifications depuis la dernière fois. Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Tony attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise et l'attira à lui. Trop surpris pour réagir, le jeune homme se laissa faire lorsqu'il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Curieux, le playboy poussa le jeu jusqu'à taquiner la bouche du garçon avec sa langue, appuyant doucement pour l'inciter à entrouvrir les lèvres. Dans un sursaut de compréhension, celui-ci lui donna accès à sa bouche. Tony relâcha sa poigne sur le vêtement, sa main s'élevant d'elle-même vers le visage d'Harry, effleurant au passage son cou, sa joue.

C'était la première fois que le milliardaire embrassait un autre homme. _Au final, peu importe la carrosserie, la mécanique reste la même_ , se dit Tony, approfondissant le baiser, déposant habilement le bonbon sur la langue de son partenaire. Harry ne s'abandonna pas comme il l'espérait, mais ne le repoussa pas non plus. Tony profita encore quelques secondes des lèvres du jeune homme avant de se reculer d'un pas pour mieux observer sa réaction.

\- Tu vois… fraise ! fanfaronna-t-il, se léchant les babines, satisfait.

Harry semblait totalement abasourdi, tâtant inconsciemment sa bouche du bout des doigts, avant de déglutir, preuve qu'il testait le goût du bonbon sur sa langue. A la suite de quoi, ils se dévisagèrent intensément.

\- Je pense que je peux vous appeler Tony maintenant, dit Harry, un éclat de colère dans la voix, ses yeux verts prenant une teinte plus foncée.

Tony gloussa, le petit Anglais sortait de ses gonds ! Le gamin le fusillait du regard, le défiant de dire une connerie après tout ça ? Alors, forcément…

\- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, le provoqua Tony.

\- Vous ne reculez devant rien, ça c'est certain ! grinça Harry, la mâchoire serrée, les poings fermés. Me rouler un patin, non mais sérieux ! Et moi qui suis sensé rapporter vos faits et gestes… Est-ce que je dois être totalement honnête et le faire figurer dans mon mémoire ?! Pour qui je passe, moi, après ?! Non, non, hors de question que j'écrive une ligne là-dessus !

\- Relax, petit ! Ce n'était même pas un vrai baiser !

\- Ça y ressemblait fort !

Tony céda finalement au rire. Il n'avait absolument pas planifié son geste ; il pensait avoir embrassé Harry par jeu. Mais peut-être espérait-il inconsciemment vivre « quelque chose » avec l'étudiant ? Il flirtait avec lui. Depuis le tout début, depuis leur rencontre dans les jardins du M.I.T. Et le playboy connaissait la règle : si à l'issu du troisième rendez-vous, les deux amoureux n'avaient toujours pas échangé un baiser, c'est qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien. Or, si le milliardaire comptait bien : ils avaient dîné ensemble le premier soir à l'Oleana, passé un après-midi à la terrasse d'un coffee-shop, et enfin partagé une pizza sans rondelles d'ananas en cette dernière nuit des vacances d'été.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'insurgea Harry. Je suis en colère contre vous. Je ne vous imaginais pas en satyre… Vous me mettez dans une situation impossible, là.

\- Hé ! Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Tu ne voulais pas me croire. Je ne suis pas un menteur… (Il lança une œillade coquine à Harry). Un satyre, en revanche ? Ça reste à prouver…

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ahuri, pour le plus grand plaisir de Tony qui ne ratait pas une miette de ses expressions faciales. A fait exprès, le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Alors, on y va ?! s'impatienta Tony.

\- Vous n'abandonnez donc jamais ?! soupira Harry.

 _-_ Je viens de te dire que j'obtenais toujours ce que je voulais. Et franchement, tu laisserais tomber à ma place ?

Le garçon releva la tête, se passant une main dans les cheveux, le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes rondes. Tony savait qu'Harry était du genre acharné.

 _-_ Je n'étais pas obligé de venir te chercher en personne, tu sais, ajouta Tony. J'aurais très bien pu t'envoyer quelqu'un.

 _-_ Vous essayez de me culpabiliser maintenant ?

 _-_ Ça marche ?

 _-_ Vous n'êtes absolument pas crédible en martyr. Impossible de vous prendre en pitié quand vous souriez comme ça. Vous avez choisi de venir en personne parce que vous le vouliez.

 _-_ Allez !

 _-_ Non !

 _-_ Allez, Harry ! haussa-t-il le ton, étirant les mots au maximum.

Prenant le jeune homme par le bras, Tony commença à le tirer vers la sortie. Il agissait comme un enfant, il en avait conscience, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Harry se dégagea en grognant, avant de se masser distraitement le bras. Il était si fin ; il ne lui avait pas fait mal quand même ?! Le playboy milliardaire eut une moue boudeuse. Il aurait tout aussi bien fait de jeter le gringalet sur son épaule. Il était quasiment sûr que l'action n'aurait pas été plus appréciée, mais... Harry roula finalement des yeux, leva les mains devant lui comme s'il se rendait.

 _-_ OK, ok. Assez ! J'obtempère. Je vais vous suivre.

 _-_ Ah ha… Qui joue les martyrs maintenant ? Tu viens parce que tu en as envie, sale gamin, parodia-t-il le dit gamin. Nous le savons, tous les deux.

 _-_ Continuez ainsi et je risque de devenir grossier. Vous sabotez mon self-control avec toutes vos gamineries.

 _-_ Essaye le yoga.

 _-_ Tony ?

C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'appelait spontanément par son prénom. Il en frissonna de plaisir.

 _-_ Oui, Harry ?

 _-_ Merde ! lui aboya-t-il dessus.

Tony sourit de toutes ses dents.

 _-_ Tu peux me tutoyez, asticota-t-il un peu plus le jeune homme.

 _-_ Nous avons déjà fait un pas de géant aujourd'hui. J'utilise votre prénom, non ?!

Tony approuva. Il brandit néanmoins son index, tapotant ses lèvres, caricaturant une personne en pleine réflexion.

 _-_ Je me demande quel moyen je vais utiliser, cette fois-ci… (Harry choisit de l'ignorer.) Tu as besoin d'emmener quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme attrapa son sac de cours dont il vérifia furtivement le contenu. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, apparemment.

 _-_ Et pour ta bestiole ? demanda Tony en désignant Hunter.

Harry déverrouilla la cage de la chouette et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'animal sauta sur son bras tendu, arrangea distraitement ses plumes d'un coup de bec et regarda son propriétaire de ses grandes prunelles brunes. Il émit un son doux, presque interrogateur. Le jeune homme lui caressa le poitrail d'un doigt recourbé, lentement, amoureusement. Le volatil ferma les yeux de contentement avant de prendre son envol.

 _-_ Elle va passer la nuit dehors ?

 _-_ Les chouettes sont des animaux nocturnes, elles chassent la nuit. Et ce n'est pas elle, mais il. Hunter, vous vous rappelez ? Il a l'habitude que je m'absente. Ne vous en faîtes pas, il sait se débrouiller tout seul ou vers qui se tourner en cas de problème. Je ne suis pas un mauvais propriétaire.

 _-_ Je ne juge pas ! Je n'ai même jamais eu de poisson rouge. Trop dangereux ! Pour l'animal, pas pour moi ! C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je préfère la robotique. Aucun risque d'avoir l'ASPCA* sur le dos si j'oublie d'alimenter mes machines. Au pire, j'appuie sur « RESTART » et c'est reparti.

 _-_ Vous devriez écrire un bouquin. Quelque chose sur les droits des robots. Vous en parlez avec tellement de passion, je suis admiratif.

 _-_ Harry, tu deviens caustique. J'adore !

*.*.*

Un petit tour en limousine et ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport avant minuit. Harry attrapa son sac et se tourna vers l'appareil.

 _-_ Par Merlin ! Je n'en reviens pas… souffla le jeune homme. Je pars vraiment en Californie.

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que c'est comme expression ? tiqua Tony. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue celle-là.

 _-_ Quoi, vous auriez préféré le classique _« Oh my God ! »_ à l'américaine ?

 _-_ Hum, je ne sais pas, peut-être… Avec l'accent britannique, c'est plutôt mignon. Quoique, ajouta-t-il après un court instant de réflexion, je l'entends trop souvent pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Tu sais… au lit !

 _-_ J'avais compris, pervers.

 _-_ Pervers, hein… Tu m'en veux toujours pour le…

 _-_ N'en parlons plus ! Dîtes-moi plutôt, dans combien de temps serons-nous à Malibu ? demanda Harry, posant le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier menant au jet.

 _-_ Le voyage prend entre 5 et 6h selon les conditions météorologiques. Nous arriverons à l'aube. (Trouvant le jeune homme un peu pâle, il s'inquiéta.) Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas l'avion ?

 _-_ Pas plus que ça, lui avoua Harry. Je le prends lorsque c'est nécessaire mais… disons que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement d'être confiné dans des espaces du genre… cagibi.

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant la cabine. Le playboy milliardaire s'en amusa.

 _-_ C'est un jet privé, Harry. Je doute que tu te sentes à l'étroit ici et ce, malgré ton petit problème de claustrophobie… se moqua gentiment Tony.

 _-_ Je ne suis pas claustrophobe, le contredit l'étudiant en se laissant choir dans un fauteuil avec un soupir d'aise. (Il étira ses jambes par jeu, ne rencontrant aucun obstacle.) Je ne suis pas phobique, je ne raffole pas de l'avion, c'est tout, s'entêta-t-il en acceptant le verre à pied que lui tendait l'hôtesse. (Il avala une gorgée de vin rouge, reconnaissant.) Paradoxalement, j'adore voler ! C'est un peu cliché, mais j'aime sentir le vent dans mes cheveux et la morsure du froid dans mes extrémités lorsque je glisse dans les airs, dit-il rêveusement. Ça, c'est la liberté !

 _-_ Un amateur de parapente ? (Tony s'installa dans le fauteuil voisin. Harry fit "non" de la tête.) Deltaplane ?

 _-_ Non. (Harry afficha un petit sourire.) Quelque chose de bien plus dangereux.

 _-_ Tu m'intrigues, là…

 _-_ Vous n'en saurez pas plus !

 _-_ Ne me mets pas au défi, gamin ! Je suis du genre à tous les relever.

L'hôtesse servit également un verre de vin à Tony avant de demander à ses deux passagers de bien vouloir boucler leur ceinture, le départ était imminent.

Pendant près de deux heures, ils gardèrent le silence. Harry lisait dans son coin, tournant virtuellement les pages d'un magazine numérique auquel il était abonné. Tony, lui, regardait Harry. Il se sentait bien, il ne s'ennuyait même pas.

 _-_ Tony, je me demandais… commença Harry, en se détournant de la tablette tactile prêtée par l'hôtesse.

 _-_ Oui ?

 _-_ Pourquoi Malibu ? Stark Industries est à Los Angeles. Si vous avez des documents administratifs à me faire signer, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux le faire à votre bureau plutôt qu'à votre domicile ?

 _-_ C'est un peu tard pour poser la question, tu ne crois pas… (Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, mécontent.) Bon d'accord, je voulais simplement que tu voies la maison, et plus particulièrement ta chambre. Pour que tu puisses prendre tes marques.

 _-_ Euh, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… « Ma » chambre ?

 _-_ Eh bien oui, autant que tu vives chez moi le temps de ton enquête. Tu ne voulais pas m'observer dans mon environnement naturel ?

 _-_ Certes, mais… je pensais vivre à l'hôtel ou peut-être prendre un studio à L.A. Je ne comptais pas vous suivre 24h/24, au point d'habiter chez vous, c'est trop intrusif.

 _-_ Les anthropologues ne vivent-ils pas en totale immersion pendant leurs recherches ?

 _-_ Si, ils le font. Mais ils vivent généralement au milieu d'une tribu, parfois même en territoire hostile, l'instruisit Harry. Le mode de vie n'est pas vraiment comparable.

 _-_ Tu n'apprendras rien si tu te contentes de me suivre dans l'enceinte de Stark Industries comme un stagiaire en entreprise. Je travaille autant, sinon plus, chez moi, dans mon labo au sous-sol. En fait, je comptais t'emmener partout avec moi : sites d'essais, bases militaire et navale, salons internationaux dédiés à l'armement… N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Et si tu crois que le milieu dans lequel j'évolue n'a rien d'hostile, tu risques d'avoir quelques surprises. Tous les businessmen sont des requins et ceux que je côtoie sont de la pire espèce. Alors, méfiance !

 _-_ Euh… Waouh ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Merci, Tony. Merci de m'accueillir, je n'en attendais pas tant. (Ses lèvres s'étirèrent jusqu'à afficher le petit sourire taquin dont raffolait Tony.) Cela dit, si vous ronflez, j'exige la chambre la plus éloignée de la vôtre.

 _Même pas en rêve !_ se dit intérieurement Tony.

 _-_ Puisque tu as toi-même abordé la question du logement, changea-t-il maladroitement de sujet, où résides-tu lorsque tu rentres en Angleterre ?

 _-_ J'ai une maison à Londres, répondit Harry de manière évasive, haussant les épaules.

 _-_ Je n'ai trouvé aucun acte de propriété à ton nom…

 _-_ J'en ai hérité à la mort de mon parrain. Ça fait des années. Autre chose, M. le harceleur ? l'interrogea Harry, pince sans rire.

 _-_ Je ne te harcèle pas, pas vraiment. Je comble les blancs.

 _-_ Vous avez fouillez dans les registres des taxes foncières ! A moins que vous ne vouliez me dénoncer au fisc, j'appelle bien ça du harcèlement… et même dans ce cas.

 _-_ Tu mènes ton enquête, moi la mienne ! Où exactement à Londres ? insista Tony.

 _-_ Ah, ronchonna le jeune homme. Je sais que vous ne pensez pas à mal en me posant cette question, mais l'emplacement de la maison a longtemps été sous le sceau du secret et de ce fait, j'ai encore des réticences à en divulguer l'adresse.

 _-_ Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Tu as une femme à Londres ? Des enfants, peut-être ? Une ou deux maîtresses ?

Harry explosa de rire.

 _-_ Venant de vous… venant de vous, c'est… balbutia-t-il, se tenant les côtes. Non mais quel crétin !

 _C'est dingue,_ _ _sous le coup de l'émotion,_ ses yeux changent de couleur_, se dit Tony, remarquant que les prunelles vertes d'Harry ressemblaient désormais à des péridots. Ses yeux devenaient presque noirs lorsqu'il était en colère ; ils avaient la transparence du verre lorsqu'il était heureux. Tony en avait rarement vu d'aussi beaux.

 _-_ Tu gagnes à rire, tu sais !

Harry baissa aussitôt les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, à la fois gêné et flatté par le compliment.

 _-_ En vérité, je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps chez moi lorsque je rentre au pays. Je suis presque toujours fourré chez des amis. Il faut dire que Sirius, mon parrain, détestait cette maison. Il était d'ascendance noble, mais il n'adhérait pas aux « croyances » ni aux « coutumes » de sa famille. Il a fugué de chez lui à l'âge de 16 ans et a trouvé refuge chez les Potter, mes grands-parents paternels.

 _-_ Les conflits familiaux, je connais, acquiesça Tony. J'étais souvent en désaccord avec mon père.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête, à l'écoute, attendant quelques explications. Elles ne vinrent jamais. Il eut l'air déçu, mais il n'insista pas. _Merci de respecter mon silence, petit_ , lui adressa mentalement Tony.

 _-_ Les circonstances ont contraint Sirius à réinvestir les lieux la dernière année de sa vie, continua Harry. A chaque fois que je me rendais au manoir pour les vacances, je le trouvais un peu plus déprimé. Mais à l'époque, j'avais d'autres préoccupations, je n'avais pas vraiment conscience du mal qui le rongeait. (L'étudiant semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs.) Mon parrain parlait peu ou avec frénésie et évidemment, jamais de ses états d'âme. Tout cela, je ne l'ai appris que tardivement, Sirius ayant été absent la majeure partie de ma vie.

 _-_ Comment ça ? En tant que parrain, ne devait-il pas…

 _-_ Prendre soin de moi à la mort de mes parents ?! le coupa un peu sèchement Harry. Il était en prison. Pendant 12 longues années.

 _-_ Oh !

 _-_ Il était innocent ! ajouta le garçon, précipitamment. Son affaire a été expédiée, bâclée. Une effroyable erreur judiciaire.

 _-_ Je vois. J'en suis désolé, compatit Tony, adoptant un ton doux, avec une grande sincérité.

 _-_ Enfin bref, malgré toutes les rénovations que j'ai apportées à la maison depuis qu'elle m'appartient… Voyons les choses en face, un coup de peinture et une nouvelle décoration ne changeront jamais le passé. Elle est trop pleine de mauvais souvenirs, conclut Harry, jouant distraitement avec la petite figurine d'hippogriffe attachée à la fermeture éclair de son sac. (Après un moment de silence, il ramena ses mains dans son giron.) Comment faîtes-vous pour toujours me tirer les vers du nez ? maugréa-t-il, la voix enrouée, ses jolis yeux maintenant vert-de-gris.

 _Merde !_ paniqua Tony. Il ne pensait vraiment pas à mal en interrogeant le garçon. Que pouvait-il dire ou faire pour lui remonter le moral ? Lui tendre un mouchoir en baissant les yeux d'un air contrit ? Lui présenter ses excuses et lui proposer son épaule pour pleurer ? Lui donner une claque virile dans le dos en lui promettant que tout irait bien ? Il ne savait faire que le clown.

 _-_ N'y pense pas, c'est mon truc, dit Tony. J'aime écouter les gens, m'effacer pour les laisser exister… se tourna-t-il en dérision avec un aplomb imperturbable. Oh, c'est beau ce que je viens de dire, il faudra que je m'en rappelle pour le sortir en interview. En résumé, je suis un modèle de misanthrope. Alors, naturellement, les gens aiment se confier à moi.

 _-_ Vous ne voulez pas plutôt dire « philanthrope » ?!

 _-_ Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

 _-_ Rien, gloussa Harry, un doux sourire – quoi qu'encore un peu triste – aux lèvres. Merci. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire le pitre pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je devais avoir envie d'en parler comme vous dîtes… Je ne parle jamais de Sirius. C'est stupide, mais je crois que je suis toujours un peu en colère contre lui… Après tout, je venais de le retrouver et il m'a… abandonné. (Il se racla la gorge, rentrant la tête dans les épaules.) Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le vol est long, c'est tout…

Harry se tourna vers le hublot dehors, il faisait nuit noir. Tony grimaça, un poids sur l'estomac. Était-ce ce qu'on appelait la culpabilité ? Le jeune homme et lui apprenaient à se connaître, il fallait bien qu'un jour l'un d'eux touche du doigt un point sensible. Il nota néanmoins dans un coin de sa tête de brider un peu sa curiosité. Il ne voulait plus entrapercevoir cette détresse dans les yeux du garçon.

 _-_ Nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié, je le crains… (Il frappa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme pour capter à nouveau l'attention d'Harry.) Alors, que pourrions-nous faire pour passer le temps ?

*.*.*

 _1_ _er_ _septembre 2006_

Tony vit Harry tomber en arrêt devant la villa. Située sur une falaise, à la pointe de Malibu, sa blancheur immaculée et ses innombrables baies vitrées captaient et renvoyaient la lumière. Elle était immense, construite dans un style épuré, avec des formes arrondies.

 _-_ Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en architecture contemporaine, dit Harry. Je préfère les vieilles demeures en pierres ; celles qui ont une histoire. J'ai grandi dans une banlieue où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient et depuis, je déteste… non, j'abomine les maisons construites en série. (Il admira une dernière fois la villa.) Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que celle-ci est unique. J'aime bien, c'est… différent.

 _Tu es vraiment trop impressionnable, gamin !_ Tony le sermonna-t-il affectueusement en pensées.

 _-_ J'ai dessiné les plans moi-même, se vanta-t-il néanmoins. Un peu plus de 1000 m2, 8 chambres, 10 salles de bain et un garage qui ferait pâlir d'envie un concessionnaire automobiles.

 _-_ Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas ?! sourit Harry. C'est magnifique, Tony. Et je n'en doute pas, à l'image de votre égo : gigantesque !

Tony pianota sur le digicode et tint la porte pour Harry. Dans le hall d'entrée, ils furent accueillis par une voix de synthèse qui fit sursauter le jeune homme :

 _-_ Bonjour, M. Stark. Qui est votre invité ?

Harry regardait autour de lui à la recherche de la personne à qui appartenait cette voix désincarnée et à laquelle Tony répondit :

 _-_ J.A.R.V.I.S, voici Harry Potter.

 _-_ Bonjour, M. Potter, salua poliment le « majordome » de Tony.

 _-_ Enchanté, lança Harry à la cantonade, incrédule. Jarvis, c'est ça ?

 _-_ C'est exact, monsieur. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System**.

 _-_ C'est une I.A. Elle gère la maison, expliqua Tony.

 _-_ Vous avez le don de nommer les choses, ironisa Harry.

 _-_ M. Stark est un grand enfant, confirma J.A.R.V.I.S.

L'étudiant éclata de rire, appréciant l'humour de l'I.A. Tony lui fit rapidement visiter les pièces à vivre de la maison : la cuisine tout équipée ; l'espace détente comprenant spa, sauna, piscine et salle de bain privative ; le grand salon avec sa cheminée et son alcôve où trônait un magnifique piano à queue... Harry se tint devant la baie vitrée. Elle offrait une vue imprenable sur le panorama, le soleil levant se reflétant sur les eaux claires de l'océan Pacifique.

 _-_ C'est à couper le souffle ! s'extasia-t-il.

 _-_ Content que ça te plaise.

Ils déambulèrent encore un moment dans les couloirs, passèrent plusieurs portes. Finalement, le playboy milliardaire arrêta son choix sur l'une d'elle.

 _-_ Voici ta chambre, dit-il, tournant la poignée, poussant la porte du bout des doigts. Les draps sont propres. (Avisant les traits tirés du jeune homme, il lui proposa – ou plutôt lui ordonna – de prendre un peu de repos.) Allonge-toi donc une heure ou deux ! Tu as l'air épuisé.

 _-_ Parce que je le suis. Londres-Boston, Cambridge-Malibu, plus de 12h de vol !

 _-_ Malibu-Cambridge, aller-retour. J'en ai autant dans les pattes et tu ne m'entends pas me plaindre.

 _-_ Ma parole, vous êtes un vrai tyran ! Vous savez que vous manquez cruellement d'empathie ?!

 _-_ Eh, au contraire, j'essaie d'être gentil là ! Allez, prends un peu de repos avant de t'effondrer. Que je n'ai pas à te porter comme une princesse jusqu'au lit.

Harry grommela, mais entra dans la chambre.

 _-_ A moins que tu ne le veuilles ? l'interrogea Tony, appuyé contre le chambranle. Et être réveillé par le baiser d'un doux prince, cela te tente-t-il aussi ?

 _-_ Oh, il y a donc quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison ? demanda innocemment Harry avant de claquer la porte au nez de Tony.

– A suivre –

* * *

* L'American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals. Inutile de traduire, je crois.

** Littéralement : « Juste un Système Plutôt Très Intelligent ».


End file.
